


and they were roommates

by sakusas_personal_hole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Roommates, Slow Burn, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusas_personal_hole/pseuds/sakusas_personal_hole
Summary: Being roommates with Sakusa Kiyoomi is easy. Nothing happens between you two besides occasional dinner chats, but when Sakusa needs to tell you about a particularly hard practice, his day gets even harder.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 120
Kudos: 459





	1. Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg this is my first time ever writing a fic, it kinda just came to me and i decided i wanted this as a story and i knew i had to do it myself lol. this will probably be multiple parts based on how my imagination goes, hopefully people like it :0 this will also be posted on my tumblr, sakusas-personal-hole

“You okay, Kiyoomi-kun?”

The look your roommate gave you when you asked that question was more than enough to answer it.

“Let’s go, I have to brush my teeth and wash my face, but you can talk to me in the restroom. I cleaned it today, so don’t worry about anything.”

“Mm”

You heard his footsteps shuffle behind you as you walked to your shared bathroom. The apartment was small, with two bedrooms and one bathroom, but you both made it work. Living together for 6 months already has gotten you very used to it. What drew you into the ad looking for a roommate was the simple line that stated, “Must be able to keep clean. Very clean.” After meeting with Sakusa (and wearing a mask to prove yourself to be clean), he pretty much gave you the offer on the spot. Moving in with Sakusa and learning to keep up with his tendencies was a bit of work, but you soon started picking them up yourself. Always wearing a mask, keeping hand sanitizer on you, and feeling disgusted if you hadn’t washed your hands for a couple hours.

“Alright, spill it”

As Sakusa talked about his day at practice and how rambunctious his teammates were being, you began to brush your teeth. He watched you as you carefully wet your toothbrush and started brushing. He didn’t think much as you brushed, but once you started to brush your tongue, his breath hitched.

Eye contact. Tongue out. Your toothbrush brushing against your tongue, reaching so far back in your throat but you never made a sound. He started to imagine what else you could take so far back… Wait. stop. Roommates shouldn’t think of each other like that. It would make the living conditions awkward. Wait, how long has he been thinking? Has he been starin-

“Kiyoomi-kun?”

“S-sorry”

Sakusa continued explaining the events of how Hinata and Atsumu had a contest to see if either of them could leap over the net, but he did so with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks and ears. Sure, he knew you were attractive, but he never found himself thinking of you like that. But something about today, the way you were listening intently while unknowingly showing your lack of a gag reflex, the way your shorts hugged your curves, the way he could see your nipples poking through your shirt, something about it was driving him crazy. He could feel himself getting hard but he forced himself to look away and think about how upset he got at Hinata and Atsumu to calm the blood rushing south. He turned back and you gave him a puzzled look.

“You’re acting weird, is something else on your mind?”

Yes. The thought of him bending you over the sink, making you watch yourself as he pounded into you, was on his mind. But he couldn’t tell you that.

“These clothes are uncomfortable, I'm going to change.”

After he hurriedly left the bathroom, you continued to wash your face. You thought it was weird, how he stared at you and blushed, but you didn’t let the thought stay in your head. As undeniably gorgeous Sakusa is, he’s your roommate, and you don’t want to make things awkward. Even if you did let your mind wander to him late at night, and chanted his name in soft moans as you touched yourself to the thought of him, you didn’t need him to know any of that.

As you bent over the sink to rinse the face wash off, you heard Sakusa walk in. Seeing your eyes were closed, he announced his presence.

“Just grabbing my phone”

He stood behind you and slightly to the left, next to the door, as he leaned over to reach his phone. But then it happened.

He misjudged his leaning and fell forwards, pushing his hips into your bent over frame as he reached down onto the counter for stability. You yelped as you felt his dick through his sweatpants, pressed against your ass as he caged you in with his arms. You swear you felt him slightly grind against you after stabilizing himself, but it really could have been your hopeful imagination. Sakusa almost groaned at the feeling of your ass pushing against his hardening member, but covered it with a cough as he stepped away.

“I’m so sorry, y/n-san. Are you okay?”

“Y- yeah. It’s fine, accidents happen.”

You were definitely going to remember that tonight.

And so was he.


	2. accidents happen pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation and result of the event that happened that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, once again my tumblr is sakusas-personal-hole incase you want to see me there! i really only meant for this to be a drabble but i really started thinking and i have ideas for a whole series:0 hopefully anyone who is down for the ride stays with me! also,,, i started to make this more female pronouns and female sex stuff since that is what i'm most comfy writing, i'm sorry!!

11:47 p.m.

You looked at your clock and rolled over onto your back. Sakusa usually fell asleep around 10:30, so you gave yourself an hour extra just to be on the safe side. The events that unfolded that night in the bathroom were still replaying in your mind, you swear you can still feel the warmth of his length that was pressed up against you. You almost moaned at the thought alone. Looking up into the mirror and seeing him looming over you is a sight that you tried to burn into your memory, and it is going to help you out tonight.

Quietly, you lean over to your nightstand and grab two things, a rubber dildo, and a small bullet vibrator. You set the dildo down next to you while you turn on the vibrator. Running it over one nipple and pinching the other lightly, you imagined Sakusa doing it instead, his strong arms holding you down as he played with your nipples. 

“~Kiyoomi,” you moan lightly. This was almost routine to you, imagining your roommate doing such dirty things to you. You wondered if he would call you dirty, filthy, for touching yourself just to the thought of him. 

Moving south, you dipped the vibrator down and ran it against your folds. You were already so wet, and it started well before you were in bed. You lightly pressed the vibrator against your clit and continued to moan softly, not enough to be heard outside your room, but loud enough to feel satisfied.

You grabbed the dildo and lined it up with your entrance. Slowly pushing it in, you whimpered at the pain, but they quickly turned into moans as you stretched out and got used to the size. You imagined Sakusa pushing himself into you, how big he must be, since just his soft dick print felt bigger than anyone else you have been with. You rubbed circles around your clit with the vibrator while you fucked yourself with your toy, moaning, knowing Sakusa was in the next room and could catch you was turning you on even more.

Feeling the familiar knot in your stomach as you neared your release, you imagined what pretty sounds he would make while filling you up, what faces he would make while on top of you. That is what it took to push you over the edge, moaning a little louder than you realized when the warm feeling washed over you. Breathing heavy, you carefully removed the toy and turned off the vibrator. You checked the time, now 11:55. A wave of sleep overcame you as you cleaned yourself up, deciding to go to the restroom to wash your hands after your racy acts. 

11:47 p.m.

Sakusa groaned as he tossed and turned. He had been trying to fall asleep for over an hour, but the events that unfolded in the restroom hours earlier still drifted through his mind. He imagined grabbing a handful of your soft ass, you whimpering his name. It didn’t take long before he had a tent forming in his sweatpants. He knew it would be wrong for him to touch himself to the thought of his roommate, but he needed to relieve himself, and those thoughts weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

He ran his hand down his toned chest and slid down his sweatpants, just enough to let his erection spring free. He gripped the base of his dick and let out a low moan, not sure if you were asleep or not. Running his thumb over his sensitive head to gather slick, he imagined how wet you’d be as he slid in from behind.

Before today, Sakusa never imagined you like that. It’s not that he didn’t notice how nice your ass looked in your little spandex shorts, or how hot it was when he could see your nipples poking through your shirt when the apartment was a little too cold, he just never found himself thinking of those things when he stroked himself. There was something different about today, maybe he just hasn’t had a hookup in a while, but he almost felt feral when he grinded up against you. But it was just an accident, or was it? He could have stepped in a bit more to grab his phone. Maybe a little part of him wanted to fall over. 

His thoughts became cloudy as he remembered your eyes staring at him while you brushed your tongue. Your lack of gag reflex would be occupying his mind for a while, he thought. Sakusa was well endowed, and he knew that. Every girl he has been with (which wasn’t a lot, hookups were not clean, unless he really knew them) has gagged around his dick, and the sound of the gags always turned him off. But thinking of you taking him down your throat with ease was pushing him to his release. As he stroked faster and harder, he swore he could hear your voice moaning his name, but he told himself it was his imagination. As he finally started to shoot white ropes onto his stomach, he heard a moan from your room. He finished himself off and listened closer, thinking it was still his imagination, but he didn’t hear anything else. He wiped his abdomen with tissues, getting any remnants of cum off of him, and looked over at his clock.11:55 p.m. He went to go wash his hands to feel clean enough to sleep.

As you quietly walked out of your room to the restroom, you bumped into something- someone. You yelped as you realized you bumped into Sakusa’s firm, bare chest.

“S-sorry, Kiyoomi-kun! I didn’t see you or hear you!”

“It’s okay, y/n-san, accidents happen, remember?”

Ah yes, the accident that you just had an orgasm thinking about. You felt your cheeks heat up as you remember the events that brought you here, but you started to panic as you realized Sakusa was awake. How long was he awake? Did he hear you moaning his name?

“Kiyoomi-kun, you’re never up this late, are you okay?”

“Yes, y/n-san. I just have a lot on my mind tonight”

“Oh, alright. So do I”

You both walked into the bathroom and you felt yourself blush again at the sight of Sakusa shirtless. It wasn’t a new view, but seeing his toned muscles from years of volleyball playing was something you knew you would never get tired of. You tried not to stare as you saw him washing his hands. Why was he washing his hands so late at night? With something on his mind? Could he be… no. He wasn’t perverted like you are, you thought to yourself. 

After Sakusa finished, he started drying his hands as you began to wash yours. He glanced over at your significantly smaller figure, wearing nothing but a big t shirt and underwear underneath. He took in your plush thighs, and his mind started racing. He quickly finished up and walked out of the restroom, rather quickly, not wanting you to see the bulge that was once again growing in his pants.

“Goodnight, y/n-san. Get some rest.”

You didn’t have a chance to say anything before Sakusa closed the door to his room. He left the restroom rather quickly, which led to even more questions. Why was he acting so strange? Maybe he still felt awkward about the encounter today. Whatever it was, you did need to get some sleep, hopefully things get better as we forget about it.

If we forget about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, if you have suggestions or advice or just like something, let me know!


	3. breakfast with the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot plot plot :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally was so invested in writing that I didn't realize I had an exam, how embarassing!! Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you all enjoy!

Sakusa woke up at 7 a.m. It was Saturday, and although he didn’t have practice that day, he still woke up early to get a morning jog in. He ran every morning, and he even invited you along once he got comfortable with you, but you politely declined since you just… hated running. He had found himself wondering how you kept in shape, since you worked from home and didn’t have a gym membership, but his curiosities were answered when he got home (earlier than you had anticipated) and he saw you doing a youtube home workout in the living room. You explained to him that night that gyms were nasty, and you would rather spend what extra money you had on things you would enjoy. 

After jogging 25 minutes from the apartment, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and stopped to see who it was. He saw Atsumu’s name on the screen, and almost didn’t answer, but realized it must be important if Atsumu was calling instead of texting, so he did.

“Hello?”

“Ya actually picked up!”

“Get to the point or I’m hanging up”

“Woah, calm down, Omi-kun ! Me, Bokuto, and Hinata are going out for breakfast at 9. Care to join yer favorite teammates?”

Sakusa thought for a minute. He hadn’t gone out for breakfast in a while, always settling for a protein shake or smoothie to get him through the day. He deserved it.

“Fine, I’ll meet you there”

“Nice! We’ll be at the usual cafe. See ya!”

Sakusa hung up and started his jog back to the apartment. He wanted to get showered and changed before you woke up. After finishing his shower, he quietly went back to his room to change. He heard you go into the bathroom to brush your teeth, his cheeks burning up when he remembered the incident that happened the other night. He brushed those thoughts to the side as he exited his room, the clock reading 8:45. He glanced to the empty bathroom and concluded you must be in the kitchen, and he went to greet you before he left.

“Morning, y/n-san.” 

“Morning, Kiyoomi-kun. I was about to make breakfast. Would you like some?’

“No, thank you. I am going out with my teammates. I’ll be back later.” You nodded at him.

With that, Sakusa put on his mask and left for the cafe. It was a ten minute walk, and once he arrived, he was met with the blonde haired setter. 

“Omi-Omi! Yer here! Let’s go find a seat to wait for Bokkun and Hinata.”

The two men sat at a four person table, across from each other. Though they see each other almost every day, Sakusa doesn’t like to share much details for his personal life, leaving Atsumu and the rest of the gang to talk as much as they liked, whether Sakusa wanted to listen or not.

“Omi-kun, how’s life been in yer apartment alone? Ya mentioned Motoya moved out with his girlfriend awhile back.”

“Oh, I got a roommate pretty soon after.”

“What? Ya never said anythin’! What’s he-”

Atsumu was interrupted by two loud voices.

“Hey, hey, hey! Tsum-Tsum! Omi-Omi!” “Hey, ‘tsumu-san, Omi-san!”

The two outside hitters sat across from each other in the open seats, Hinata next to Sakusa and Bokuto next to Atsumu.

“What were you talking about?” the orange haired man said as he sat down.

“Omi-kun was saying he got a roommate!”

“Woah, really?? Is he a clean freak like you?” “Do you like him?” “Do you talk to him??”

Deciding they would drop the subject, Sakusa just nodded. He didn’t feel the need to correct them and mention that you were a girl, that would just lead to even MORE questions that he didn’t want to answer.

He was right. They didn’t push more, and the breakfast meeting continued with them discussing how practices have gone and how the coach has been treating them. Sakusa contributed very little to the discussion, offering nods of agreement every so often. Atsumu then started complaining about how Bokuto doesn’t wash his dishes, and Sakusa gave a confused look as he remembered they were roommates. Why did they arrive separately if they lived together? 

“Bokkun took too long stylin’ his hair, so I left way before he did.” 

Ah, that made too much sense. After everyone paid, Atsumu began a proposal.

“Omi-kun, we gotta meet yer roommate!” “Yeah, we should! “Yes, we can finally see your apartment, too, Omi-san!”

Sakusa almost choked on his water. It’s not that he didn’t want his teammates to meet you, he just didn’t want them in his apartment. It was nothing personal… well, actually, it kinda was. He didn’t want any more germs than necessary in his safe space. He didn’t see his friends as dirty, just… not up to his standards.

“No, I don’t want you all contaminating my apartment”

Sakusa was known to be blunt, so his non-sugar coated answer didn’t surprise them all too much.

“Fine, what about this. Me n Bokkun will clean up the apartment and you can bring ‘em over tonight at 8. We can all drink and have a good time, how ‘bout that?”

He thought for a minute. Would you even be comfortable meeting his teammates, his friends? It seemed like a normal friendly thing, but were you two friends like  _ that _ ? As he pondered your reaction, Astumu spoke over his thoughts.

“Well whether ya choose to come or not, we’re gonna be there. Let ‘em know, we wanna meet whoever is taking care or our Omi-kun,” he said with a smirk.

Sakusa nodded and said goodbye to his friends. He continued thinking of how he would break the question to you as he started his walk back to the apartment. You two had been living together for about 6 months. You were comfortable with each other, you had spent 6 months living together, learning each other’s boundaries, and listening to each other talk. 

Sakusa was afraid of 2 things. 1, his friends finding out how nice he is towards his roommate (you, who happens to be a girl); and 2, you finding out how cold and blunt he is towards his friends. Although you knew he was a man of few words, and he had used a good few of those words a lot when he complained of his teammates, you also knew him as a nice guy who listened to you as you talked about your troubles at work or how much you disliked running. He knew that was just bare minimum for being a good roommate and friend, but he didn’t know how you would react. Would you be surprised? He didn’t know if he would be offended or relieved if you weren’t surprised by his cold demeanor. 

Sakusa got to the door of your shared apartment and prepared himself to ask you about tonight. He opened the door and walked in, announcing that he had just got back. He removed his shoes and slipped on his house slippers, and began to walk to your door.

You were surprised to hear a knock on your bedroom door after hearing that Sakusa just got home. 

“It’s open,” you call out.

Sakusa opened the door to your room and reluctantly stepped in. He wasn’t afraid of it being unclean, he was just nervous from the question that he was going to ask, and not to mention the fact that he hadn’t been in the room since he was helping you bring boxes in after you moved in. It smelled like coconuts, your favorite scent. You were sitting in your bed, your laptop propped up onto your lap. 

“Are you busy tonight?”

Your mouth went dry when Sakusa asked you that question. It was 10:45 a.m., and he was asking you if you were busy tonight? Was he trying to ask you out?? You really need to stop assuming things and answer his question, you thought.

“Mmmm, no, I have a bit of work to finish up but I should be done by the afternoon. Why do you ask?”

“My friends want to meet you.”

You almost blacked out. You had heard an earful about his friends, mostly Atsumu, Hinata, and Bokuto, but you never thought the famous (or infamous) volleyball players would ever take an interest in meeting you. How did you even come up in their breakfast conversation? Did Sakusa talk about you? No, he’s too quiet. He never brought his friends around, always going to their places (on the rare occasions that he would actually go). 

“Why?” You wanted to ask so many more questions, but you opted with that as it came across cool and collected, the opposite of how you felt at the moment. 

“Atsumu brought up the fact that he hasn’t met you, he thought I was still living alone until I mentioned I had a roommate, actually.”

Ouch. That meant Sakusa REALLY never talked about you. 

“Also, he thinks you’re a guy, since I didn’t say much about you,” he said with a small smile, indicating he thought the situation was a bit funny. You couldn’t deny it, that was a little funny.

“Alright, are they coming over here?”

“Absolutely not. Atsumu suggested drinks at his place at 8.”

Huh, drinks. You drank on occasion, while out with your friends. You never took Sakusa as a drinker. You wondered how Sakusa would be after a few too many. Slurring his words, face tinted pink… 

“Well?” Sakusa said, taking you out of your thoughts.

“S-sure”

Sakusa nodded and left your room, closing the door behind him. You fell back onto your bed and rubbed your eyes. 

Tonight should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the advice of user TheWinterChild and started to set up the roommate meeting the boys ah, If you have any suggestions I would love to know because the really help! Please leave comments, they bring me so much serotonin <3 love you all!! also, idk how often i will update, it is currently everyday but as my imagination slows down it could be anything!!


	4. Saturdays are for the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bokuto, Atsumu, and Hinata, and get too drunk for your own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates on my life! my blog is the same as my name here :) you can also send in any requests or asks, just interact w me and ill love you!!

Because of how nervous you were, the time felt like it was going slower than usual. You finished up what work you had and noticed it was barely 3. You decided to shower so you could have your hair dry naturally.

As you got into the shower, you wondered how Sakusa’s teammates would be. He mainly described his main 3 friends as loud and rambunctious, but they obviously had to have something in common (besides their love for volleyball) for Sakusa to consider them his friends. 

Your relationship with Sakusa was one that was hard to describe. Yes, you were roommates, you were able to live together with little to no problems, but what else was there? You two would talk together on occasion over dinner either one of you made, but it wasn’t anything special. You wondered if he considered you a friend, seeing as the most you knew about him was his love for lemon scented cleaning supplies, his favorite foods, and his volleyball career. Even at that, his volleyball career has been mostly a mystery to you. You only knew of his team name and the names of his three other teammates. Considering he played professionally, you just assumed it was a big part of his life. Maybe you would get to learn more tonight, you thought as you exited the shower. 

That thought is what led you to what you were doing now. 

You opened instagram and searched Hinata’s name first. Hinata is who Sakusa seemed to mention the most, so you looked him up first. He was a confident looking guy with bright orange hair, and he seemed to post a lot. It made sense that he did because wow, he had a lot more followers than you would have imagined he would have. 

Next was Bokuto. Again, he also had a lot of followers, so you guessed that, wow, it seems like they’re famous. He was a beefy guy with spiked up black and silver hair. You wondered how long it took for him to style it like that. 

Last was Atsumu. He had the most followers from the three, and you could tell why. They were all really attractive, but Atsumu was something else. Something about the small smirk he seemed to sport in most of his pictures was incredibly hot. You were really going to his apartment tonight, to meet him and the others. Oh my.

Looking through his account, you realized that you had never looked for Sakusa on instagram. I mean, it wasn’t really an app you used often at all, but why hasn’t it crossed your mind? You checked to see if he was tagged in a photo, and sure enough, you found his account. 

Sakusa had the same amount of followers as Atsumu, and that didn’t surprise you. Sakusa was gorgeous, you knew that all too well. Something about that gave you a sense of pride. There were so many girls that fawned over him, and at the end of the day, he lived with you. Obviously nothing more than an accidental shove has happened between you two, but hey, whatever keeps up your confidence. You decided to stop stalking your roommate at 5 and instead went to the living room to see him on the couch, quietly watching a rerun of a volleyball game. You went to ask him how you two would be going to Atsumu’s house.

“Kiyoomi-ku-”

“Wait”

Sakusa kept his eyes glued onto the screen, watching each player’s moves closely. He was so into the game that he didn’t realize he cut you off so rudely. He didn’t mean to, and you figured that. You waited until the game cut off into a commercial break.

Sakusa turned to face you. “What did you need, y/n-san?”

“Are we walking to Atsumu’s place or will we be taking the train?”

“Depends. Do you mind walking 25 minutes?”

Ouch, was that supposed to hurt? 

“No, I don’t mind.”

“Mm. Be ready by 7:30”

Those last words went straight south. They were completely innocent, yet they held such authority that all you could do was nod. It’s a good thing you were thinking, if you weren’t, you might’ve blurted out a ‘yes sir’.

You walked back to your room and started to plan out your outfit. You wanted to wear something that would make you feel confident, after all, you were going to be meeting 3 hot guys with your even hotter roommate, you didn’t want to disappoint. You settled with a black skirt that rested at your mid thighs, a white tank top, and a black and white flannel. You usually wore blacks and whites, simply because you didn’t like standing out too much. You continued to get ready, doing light makeup and deciding to curl your hair to let it settle in waves.

Sakusa sat on the couch, waiting for you to get ready. He was wearing a simple all black outfit: t-shirt and jeans. He was nervous for tonight, but he couldn’t understand why. He wondered what his friends would think of you. The more he thought of it, the more he realized he might learn things about you tonight, too. All he really knew of you was that you were a subtitle translator. You worked from home, you often complained about your boss and his ridiculous deadlines. Not much else information came from your occasional dinner chats, neither of you had mentioned anything about your personal lives. He never really saw you leaving the house unless it was your turn for grocery trips. Did you even have friends? A boyfriend? Maybe you went out when he was at practice. Or maybe you bring someone in… no, that was gross to think. He hoped you didn’t bring anyone over without him knowing. Not that he was jealous… he just didn't want any other germs in the house. What would he get jealous for?

Sakusa thought if you had a boyfriend, how he would react knowing you were going to drink with 4 players from the MSBY Black Jackals. Any guy would tell their girlfriends no. If he was your boyfriend, he wouldn’t want you going drinking with them, especially Atsumu. 

Atsumu. Once he realizes that Sakusa is living with a girl, a  _ pretty  _ girl, he is going to make a fuss. Sakusa started imagining Atsumu flirting with you, and he started to feel… uneasy. Why did he feel like this? He shook off his thoughts once he heard you leaving your room.

“I’m ready,” you called out.

Sakusa’s breath hitched when he looked up to see you. He was glad he was wearing a mask, or else you would have been able to see the shade of pink that arose to his cheeks. His eyes glazed over your legs, how nice the skirt accentuated them. He saw your face and almost gasped at the sight. You were wearing a mask, and for some reason, Sakusa felt his heart flutter. He thought that he should visit the doctor, since that didn’t feel right.

He stood up and walked to the door, turning his head slightly to make sure you were behind him. You both sat on the bench in the genkan and put on your shoes, both of you opting for black boots. He opened the door and motioned for you to step out first. He then followed and locked the door behind him.

The walk to Atsumu’s was silent but comfortable, the little that was said was by you asking simple questions, like “Who is going to be there?” That is, until, you asked a more difficult question.

“How do you think they’re going to react?”

“Mm?”

“Since they’re expecting you to walk in with a guy. How do you think they’re going to react?”

Sakusa thought for a minute. “They will probably be a bit crude, and by ‘they’ I mean Atsumu. Bokuto and Hinata are just a bit rowdy. But, I wouldn’t be surprised if they all try flirting at least once, or hinting to some inappropriate things, considering they are just now finding out I have a pretty girl as my roommate”

You listened to his answer and thought about it. It’s not surprising that they would think that something inappropriate was going on, if it was one of your friends, you would ask them the same thing, though, probably not to the roommate’s face. Also, wait, did Sakusa just call you prett-

“This is the building,” Sakusa said, before you were really able to process what he said. 

You looked up to see a really nice apartment complex. Your apartment wasn’t bad, it just… wasn’t as nice as this one. You followed Sakusa in and got into the elevator, he clicked the button for the 10th floor.

You opened your bag and applied hand sanitizer, you never liked pressing elevator buttons and you were sure he didn’t either, so you offered him some. Sakusa looked down at you, and it was the first time you really looked at his eyes. He looked at you with his onyx eyes, and you could tell they were soft and thankful for the gesture.

After leaving the elevator, you walked past a couple doors until Sakusa stopped and knocked on number 1005. Within 5 seconds, Bokuto opened the door. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Omi-Omi!”

Omi-Omi? That was freaking adorable.

“Who is this?” the owl-looking man asked Sakusa, as he looked at you with a smile.

“y/n-san, my roommate. y/n-san, this is Bokuto-san.”

You looked up to smile at him, but you were met with a very shocked face. His shock quickly turned into excitement, and he exclaimed it was very nice to meet you, while pulling you into a hug. You had picked up on some of Sakusa’s traits, but being disgusted by physical affection was (thankfully) not one of them. You hugged Bokuto back, shocked by the feeling of his muscles through his t-shirt.

Sakusa scoffed and slid past the two of you, which caused Bokuto to blush and realize he might have been pushing a boundary he didn’t know about yet. He quickly pulled away and gave you a soft smile, inviting you in.

You walked in and noticed the layout was similar to your apartment, just a bit less decorated. You wondered where Atsumu was, until you heard a voice across the room, surprising you out of your thoughts.

“Who is this pretty lady, and where have ya been hiding her, Omi-kun?” You looked up and made eye contact with the pretty setter, his smirk almost making you melt.

“This is my roommate, y/n. Y/n, this is Atsumu”

Atsumu came up to you and looked you up and down, his wandering eyes making you blush ever so slightly. “I didn’t think Omi-Omi would be hiding such a pretty girl from us, if I knew, I would’ve invited ya over sooner.” He gave you a hug too, but his was softer, and his hand rested a bit too low for your liking, making you pull away a bit faster than you meant to. You gave an awkward chuckle while going to sit on the couch where Bokuto and Sakusa were.

“It’s very nice to meet you both. Thank you for inviting me.”

Bokuto and Atsumu both gave you a smile while turning to Sakusa. 

“Hinata should be here soon, he just said he was gonna pick up some beer-”

Before Bokuto could finish, there was another knock at the door. 

Hinata walked in, and immediately started talking about his experience at the store and getting carded while trying to buy the beer. While he was talking, he looked over to the couch and made eye contact with you.

“Oh! I didn’t see you there, who are you?”

“I’m l/n y/n, you can call me y/n. I’m Kiyoomi-kun’s roommate,” you said with a smile.

Hinata gave you a big smile. “Very nice to meet you, y/n-san! I didn’t think you would be a girl!”

The other boys looked at him warily but you just laughed. “Yeah, I figured”

“Well, let’s get some drinks goin’ and you can tell us all about yerself, y/n, we’d love to know who’s been takin’ care of Omi-kun,” Atsumu said with a wink.

Sakusa shifted uncomfortably upon hearing Atsumu’s suggestive comment, but he chose to ignore it. The last thing he needed was Atsumu thinking there really was something between you two.

Hinata grabbed beers for him and Bokuto, while Atsumu grabbed whiskey for Sakusa and “some of that fruity shit” for you and him.

You all settled into the couch with drinks in your hands, and the questions began to start.

“So how’d this happen, did ya know who Omi was? How does he let you stay there, are ya a clean freak too?” Atsumu asked, genuinely interested.

“No, I just saw the ad for a roommate and I contacted him. I just moved out from my parent’s and the first ad I saw I went for. I like to keep clean and I'm sure Kiyoomi-kun appreciates that,” you said as you turned to smile at Sakusa. 

“She was the only one who wore a mask to the interview so I accepted her,” Sakusa said rather shortly.

Everyone giggled at that, making the tips of Sakusa’s ears turn pink. You were the only one who hadn’t noticed.

“Y/n-san, do you have a boyfriend? Does he mind you live with Omi-san?” Hinata asked with wonder in his eyes. The other men looked at each other with wide eyes, and Sakusa was looking at you too, almost like he wondered the same thing. 

“N-no, I don’t have a boyfriend, I haven’t had one since my university days, honestly,” you said with a half-hearted giggle. 

You looked up at the boys and they all looked shocked, even Sakusa.

“Why not, y/n-san? You’re so pretty!” 

“Hinata, you shouldn’t ask her things like that, you just met her!” Bokuto said, giving you an apologetic look.

“No, no, it’s fine! I just haven’t met anyone. I work from home, I’m a subtitle translator so I don’t really have that much interaction anymore”

“So, the only person ya talk to is Omi-kun? Doesn’t that get boring, I mean, he’s pretty quiet,” Atsumu asked you, earning him a quick glare from Sakusa.

“No, I have some other friends I see sometimes, I’m not a total loner! Also, Kiyoomi-kun isn’t boring. It’s nice having someone listen to you, even if they don’t say much back,” you said with a soft smile, making Sakusa’s eyes soften a bit.

As the night went on, there were more questions, asking about your childhood, your family, and your love life. You answered with mostly truths, not wanting to give your entire life away. You grew to really enjoy talking to the boys. Your drink seemed to be bottomless as the night progressed, leaving you feeling heavy and dizzy. After 4 beers, Hinata was asleep on the floor. You can’t remember how many drinks you had, but when Sakusa saw you and Bokuto cuddling on the couch, singing a song he never heard, he knew it was too many. 

“Y/n-san, drink some water. You’re going to have a hangover.” Sakusa was also feeling some light headedness from his glasses of whiskey, but he didn’t let himself too loose, feeling an urge to take care of you.

You tried to stand up, but the effects of the alcohol left you heavy. You almost fell before you felt someone grab your waist.

“Be careful, pretty thing,” Atsumu said as he sat you back down. Sakusa scoffed at that while getting you a glass of water, hoping to sober you up enough to be able to walk home.

“Omi-kun,” you purred at Sakusa, making him inhale sharply. You started calling him that tonight, mostly influenced by Atsumu. “I have to pee, where is the restroom?” 

Sakusa helped you up and led you to the restroom, mentally noting to wash his hands after you were finished. Once you opened the door, he slid past you to wash his hands. You stood there and stared at him, smiling. He was so pretty.

“Mm?”

“Noooothing”

Sakusa ignored this and walked you back to the couch, sitting you down and telling you to only drink water because he wasn’t going to carry you home.

“Fineee,” you drunkenly stated.

“Ya know, I have some space on my bed if ya wanna keep drinkin’ and have a sleepover,” Atsumu said with a wink. You turned pink and giggled as you shook your head.

“I’m not as easy as I look, Atsumu-kun,” you teased. Atsumu turned bright red and almost spit up his drink. 

Sakusa let out a soft chuckle and went to fill up your glass with more water. It has been a long night, and that was the highlight of it.

After a couple glasses of water and some more bathroom trips, you were ready to head out. You thanked Atsumu and Bokuto for inviting you, and they promised you were invited anytime you wanted, with or without Sakusa. That made you giggle.

You were by no means sober, but you were able to walk. You giggled to Sakusa about the fun night you had, and he did his usual nods of agreement and short replies. Once you got to the door of your apartment, he unlocked and opened it for you, and then shut it behind you. You sat on the bench in the genkan and almost fell asleep immediately, but Sakusa’s voice kept you from knocking out. 

“Y/n-san, give me your foot.” 

You looked down to see Sakusa kneeling in front of you, motioning for you to give him your foot. He took off your shoe, and while taking it off, a soft blush covered his face when he realized he could see up your skirt. He looked away, only after creating a mental image of your black panties.

He took off his own and went to wash his hands. He felt a warmth on his back, your head resting against his tall frame. 

“Omi-kun, run me a bath?”

Sakusa’s face softened and he dried off his hands and went into your shared bathroom to start the bath. He let the water rise and came to get you from the couch, where you were watching the random channel that had come on with intensity. You looked up at him and smiled, starting to take off your flannel.

“Not here! Get in the restroom. Don’t take too long, I have to shower before I get into bed.”

You giggled, apologized, and went into the restroom, closing the door softly. 

Sakusa had just finished disinfecting the couch when he realized it had been a while. He knocked on the door of the restroom to see if you were done yet.

“Y/n-san, you’re taking too long. It’s late, let me shower.”

No response. He knocked again, harder this time. No response. Sakusa panicked and thought of the possible situations, all of them ending in you being hurt somehow. He decided this was for your safety, and tried the doorknob. The door opened easily, you didn’t lock it. Sakusa called your name, and when there was no response yet again, he walked in. 

You were laying in the tub, bubbles barely covering your body. You had fallen asleep and were drunkenly knocked out in the tub. Sakusa sighed in relief but realized he had to get you out somehow. He filled up a glass with water and splashed your face, making you wake up slowly and confused.

“Omi-kun… why are you in the bathroom with me? Is this a dream?”

“No. You fell asleep. Get out and put your robe on, I need to shower. “

Sakusa left the bathroom and you began to get up. You think of how he was so close to your naked body… Did he see anything? If he did, did he like it?

You quickly dried yourself with one of your towels and put your robe on, leaving the bathroom lazily after brushing your teeth.

“G’night, Omi-kun,” you said with a yawn. 

“Goodnight, y/n san. Sleep on your stomach in case you throw up.”

What a wonderful goodnight message, you thought.

Sakusa stepped into the restroom and saw your clothes still on the floor. It didn’t bother him, he knew you were tired, he would just put them in the laundry room along with his after he showered. 

He showered rather quickly, not wanting to have a reason to start thinking of how pretty you looked laying in the bath. How close he was to your naked body, he wondered if you were freaking out about the same thing. You did ask if it was a dream, after all. 

After getting out of the shower and brushing his teeth, he put on his robe and picked up the clothes on the floor, bunching them all up into one ball. When he stood up, an article fell onto the floor. When he bent down to pick it back up, he realized it was your panties. It wasn’t new to him to see them, you both washed your clothes together to save water, but it was the first time they were used. He stayed there, staring at the panties in his hands. He knew it was wrong, but he felt an urge to sniff them. That was so wrong, so dirty, but the urge was so strong. Going against his thoughts, he didn’t.

But he did stuff them into the pocket of his robe to take back to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I spent a couple days on this so i hope you all like it!! As always I would love to hear your thoughts on my story so leave a comment! :)


	5. cute quick update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but I created something related to the story!

Hi all! I created a floor plan for y/n and Sakusa's apartment! 

https://sakusas-personal-hole.tumblr.com/post/634449785455362048/i-totally-went-all-out-and-created-a-floor-plan

Here's the link directly to my tumblr hehe. I'm working on the next chapter but bear with me, finals are coming up! Love you all!!


	6. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n wakes up and can't recall the night before. Is there a reason why Sakusa is being so nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes i was writing for a couple hours and just came up with this:0 i hope you enjoy!

You woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. You rolled over and checked your phone, the time reading 9:30 a.m. It wasn’t late, but it was later than you usually woke up. Head still throbbing, you got out of bed to go to the kitchen for some medicine.

You got to the kitchen to find Sakusa sitting at the table, scrolling through his phone. He was drinking a smoothie. He looked up at you with soft eyes and stood up.

“Sit.” He simply stated.

You complied immediately, taking a seat across from where he was sitting. He went to the kitchen and came back quickly with another pink smoothie and an ibuprofen. 

“Drink this, it will help you feel better.”

Your cheeks warmed up as you began to drink your smoothie. Sakusa was being so nice, did something happen last night? You couldn’t remember much other than singing with Bokuto and laughing with Atsumu at Hinata asleep on the floor.

“K-kiyoomi-kun?”

“Back to my full name? Mm, what is it?

“Huh? What happened last night? I don’t really remember… “

Sakusa just looked at you. Did you really not remember much? Have you never had that much to drink before? 

“You had too much to drink. We walked home and you asked me to draw you a bath. You fell asleep and I had to go in to wake you up, then you just went to bed.”

Wow, was that really all that happened? You guess you were glad that nothing else happened, that really could have been embarrass- WAIT

“YOU SAW ME IN THE TUB?” You exclaimed with your entire face turning bright red. You start to feel dizzy and rest your head down onto the table.

“N-no, it wasn’t like that, I didn’t see anything, I wasn’t looking, I just went in to make sure you were okay because you wouldn’t respond when I called. I didn’t see anything.”

Sakusa only slightly lied. He didn’t see anything, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t looking.

You apologized and drank your smoothie, trying to calm yourself down. 

“Kiyoomi-kun, did I call you by something else last night?”

“You picked up on Atsumu’s lingo and called me Omi-kun”

Your face turned red once again and at this point Sakusa thought you were getting a fever. You wanted to die from embarrassment, but then you heard him speak up again.

“I don’t mind, it just means we’re friends. Right, y/n?”

Y/n. That’s the first time he said your name without -san at the end. It felt nice, and you felt your heart flutter a bit. As much as you would like to deny it, you know you can’t lie to yourself anymore.

You definitely have a crush on Sakusa.

You had a pink hue on your cheeks as you looked down and nodded, not noticing that Sakusa was sporting one too.

You thanked him for the smoothie and went back to your room, deciding that you needed to be alone because wow, that was a lot to take in.

Sakusa was now alone at the dining room table, so he decided to sit on the couch and watch whatever was on. It didn’t matter to him, he just wanted background noise for his thoughts of last night.

After Sakusa got back to the room after his shower, he almost felt as if your panties were burning a hole through the pocket of his robe. He felt so dirty, but so turned on. He slipped on a pair of pajama pants and took the panties out of the pocket of the robe he hung up. He looked at them for a long time, admiring the cute lacy trim and bow in the front. He wondered if you had hoped they were going to be seen that night. Finally, he brought them up to his nose. He sniffed them and felt his blood travelling straight down. You smelled… clean. He laid down and pulled down his pants slightly, only letting his dick free. He wrapped his hand around it, using your panties too as he began to stroke his dick. He thought of how badly he wanted to just ruin you. You were such a put together person, the thought of him being able to completely tear you apart and have you a mess for him was so erotic. He imagined you whimpering his name over and over, how small your body would be compared to his strong one. He wanted to fold you in half, he wanted to pull your hair and push your head into the pillow while you take him from behind, and he knew you would take it like a good girl. His head was spinning as he came, all over your panties. He cleaned himself up and went to toss them into the shared laundry room basket with the rest of your clothes. When he turned to go to the restroom, he was met with your sleepy figure, wearing only a baggy t-shirt.

“Omi-kun, you were breathing really loudly and heavily, are you okay?”

Sakusa was glad you couldn’t see him well, because you would have noticed how bright red his face turned after you asked the question.

“I’m fine, go back to bed.”

He watched as you turned back around and went into the darkness of your room. He was glad you were still drunk and half asleep, that would have been hard to explain to anyone else.

Sakusa was pushed out of his thoughts when he heard you humming as you finished loading the washer. You came into the living room and sat down next to your roommate, wearing only your robe.

“Omi-kun, the smoothie was delicious, thank you.”

Sakusa nodded as he looked at you. You were smiling with your eyes closed, and felt his face heat up a little. You looked so cute, and he cursed at himself for thinking that. He looked down and saw your robe pushed up a little, exposing your upper thighs. He turned away from you and decided he needed to be more assertive so his thoughts wouldn’t wander. 

“What do you need.”

“Wanna go for lunch? My treat.”

He was surprised by that, you two never went out together. 

“You took care of me last night, I have to repay you somehow”

That did make sense.

“Okay, what did you want? Ramen?”

You smiled and nodded. He knew your favorite food. 

“Be ready by 12!” You called out as you went to shower.

Sakusa usually liked being the first into the shower, he never let Motoya shower first, and if he did, he made him sanitize it afterwards. With you, it was always different. He never told you about that, but he always felt you were cleaner than everyone else. Which, in all honesty, made him want to dirty you up even more.

12 came by fast, and you and Sakusa were off to a ramen shop near the apartment. It was small, hidden, and not that well known, but those kinds of shops were always the best. As long as it looked clean, Sakusa didn’t mind where you two ate.

As you began to eat, you noticed Sakusa looked uncomfortable. You were about to ask him if he was okay, but your thought was interrupted by a girl's voice. 

“Hi, are you Sakusa Kiyoomi?! From the MSBY Black Jackals??”

You looked up to see a girl who practically had hearts in her eyes starting to get a bit too close to Sakusa. He shifted back as he said his next words,

“Yes. Would you like an autograph?”

The girl nodded eagerly as she handed him a pen and a picture she removed from the back of her phone case. It was a close up action shot of Sakusa.

She turned to you as Sakusa looked down to sign the picture. She looked you up and down and gave you an ugly look, but quickly turned away as soon as he looked up. She smirked and gave him a small piece of paper before she thanked him and walked away, exaggerating the movement of her hips.

You looked down at the piece of paper she left, which clearly had her phone number on it. She was a really pretty girl, and you bet that that happened often. You suddenly felt a little off, knowing Sakusa probably had a lot of numbers from all the pretty girls who fawn over him.

“I don’t like when that happens,” you heard Sakusa say, before he continued eating his ramen.

“She was pretty though, do you have a lot of girl’s numbers because of that?”

Wow, did that sound desperate?

“I mean, I  _ get _ a lot, but I don’t keep any of them. They all either just want to fuck or be able to say they have my number. I wouldn’t fuck or date anyone who gave me their number like that.”

You rubbed your thighs together slightly upon hearing Sakusa talk like that. Sure, he cursed, but he was never so vulgar…around you, at least.

You both finished your ramen and started to head out. You smirked when you noticed the paper with the number was left on the table.

After returning to the apartment, you put the clothes into the dryer and went back to your room. You pulled out your phone and decided to check instagram. You noticed you had three new followers- Bokuto, Atsumu, and Hinata. You all probably followed each other last night, and you smiled at the thought. You saw that you had a DM from Bokuto, so you checked it after turning on notifications for instagram. You wouldn’t want to miss any of those.

You read the message and smiled.

“Hey, hey, hey! Y/n-chan! It was so nice meeting you, you’re always welcome over! Just say the word to make sure we’re home. You don’t even need Omi-Omi with you, you can hang out with us :)”

It seems like you gained some friends last night.

You texted Bokuto back, and you two kept the conversation going for a while. You two talked about what happened last night, how your day went today, and plans for tomorrow. You didn’t realize the time that went by until you heard the dryer beep, signaling it was done. 

Usually, you would dump the clothes out and you and Sakusa would both pick your clothes from the pile to fold them and take them to your rooms, but he was in the shower. Not wanting the clothes to get wrinkled, you decided you would just fold all the clothes. It wasn’t a problem to you.

As you folded clothes and put them on opposite sides of the table, you began to get confused. You accidentally put your panties where Sakusa’s shirts were, and you laughed at yourself. Imagine if you hadn’t noticed? That would be embarrassing. 

After you finished, Sakusa walked in, almost as if he was on cue. He looked at his neatly folded clothes and back at you, with a faint smile. “Thank you” He grabbed his clothes and took them to his room, immediately putting them in his dresser. You did the same with your clothes.

After texting for a bit with Bo (your new nickname for him), you got a knock on your door. “It’s open,” you called out to Sakusa.

Sakusa stood at the door with a small smirk, something glimmering in his eyes you haven’t seen before.

“What’s up Omi-kun?”

He held up a pair of lacy pink panties, and your heart stopped.

Those were  _ your _ lacy pink panties.

You ran and snatched them quicker than you had ever done anything in your life, with your face red hot. Yes, he had probably seen your panties in passing, while you both folded your clothes, but you always made sure to not display them out too much. But now, you were sure he got a really good look at them. You apologized profusely and looked up to see him still wearing that small smirk on his face. If you didn’t look closely, you would have missed it.

“Cute.” You heard him mutter as he left your room.

Sakusa confirmed his thoughts as he walked into his room.

He did have a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, comments bring me serotonin, pls interact w me :'3


	7. Saturdays are for the boys (once again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a coffee date with Bo and he decides to get you and Sakusa drunk again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I hope you like this one, I had a lot of fun writing it out :D You all can call me Mel btw!!

Sakusa looked down at you on your knees. You were looking up at him with wide, lustful eyes, and your mouth wide open, practically begging him to stick his cock in. He slapped his dick against your cheek and tongue before harshly shoving it in. He started fucking your face while the moans from the back of your throat sent vibrations through it, bringing him closer to his relea-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sakusa’s alarm for his morning jog woke him from the wet dream he was having. He shook his head at himself, he hadn’t had one of those since high school. The fact that it was of you made him even more flustered; he couldn’t believe he was having dreams about his roommate. 

He went about his morning jog as usual, taking it as a chance to clear his head from his sinful thoughts and focus on the day ahead. He had practice today, and since it will be the first time he’s going to see his friends since the night at Atsumu’s, he’s expecting an earful. 

He got back to the apartment to see you preparing a list for a grocery trip. Sakusa didn’t know how to act towards his newfound crush, so he tried his best to act as normal as possible.

“Good morning, Omi-kun. Do you need anything from the store?”

You and Sakusa had a good dynamic for grocery trips. Either one of you would pay the other for their share of groceries, and the other would go do the shopping, though it was usually you, since Sakusa was either busy at practice or just found the grocery store too disgusting.

Sakusa nodded and took his wallet out, taking too much money out and giving it to you, brushing against your hand in the process.

“Just keep whatever is leftover, get the usual” he said before walking away to get into the shower.

You stood there, dumbfounded, with much more money than you needed. Why did he give you so much? You couldn’t just keep it all! You decided to not argue against it and just leave the leftovers on the dinner table, he would eventually pick it up. 

(He never did)

Hours later, Sakusa was at practice. Him and his friends sat at the gym cafe, eating a light lunch before they had to go back. The talk of the afternoon had been about this weekend, as expected.

“Omi-Omi, I can’t believe you were hidin’ such a beauty from us, ya didn’t wanna share or what?” Atsumu asked Sakusa, earning him a quick glare.

“Don’t even think about it,” Sakusa said shortly.

“C’mon, Omi, you gotta tell us, have ya hit it yet?”

Atsumu’s crude question turned Sakusa’s face red. He shook his head slightly, which got him surprised looks from the rest of the guys.

“Really? She seemed like she would be into it.” “Yeah, she even turned down ‘tsumu-san!”

Hinata’s statement got him a hit on the head from Atsumu, but Sakusa was more interested in Bokuto’s statement.

“Why do you say that, Bokuto-san?”

“Well…once she let loose she was really comfortable around you, don’t you think?”

Now that Sakusa really thought about it, the alcohol did make her a lot closer. He thought of your head leaning against his back as you asked him for a bath, and his heart fluttered.

“Omi-kun, all i’m sayin’, ya gotta do it before she gives up and gives it to Bokuto-san, they’ve been texting an  _ awful _ lot this weekend,” Atsumu said while laughing.

Sakusa immediately looked over to Bokuto, who laughed a bit but stopped when he noticed Sakusa’s intense gaze. 

“Omi-kun, I wouldn't do that, we’re just friends,” Bokuto reassured Sakusa with a smile.

Sakusa didn’t feel reassured, though. 

The rest of the practice, Atsumu’s words were on his mind. Sakusa couldn’t stop thinking about you texting Bokuto all weekend. He wondered what you two talked about, what you could have possibly planned with him. The thought of you laying up with Bokuto made his head spin. Sakusa was hitting extra aggressively, which concerned his teammates a bit. They didn’t bother him, though, knowing they would get a death glare.

Sakusa began his walk home after practice and thought of what he had to do. He couldn’t just ask you out, he didn’t really know if you felt that way towards him or not. He wanted to be more sure, but he didn’t want you to get tired of him for not doing anything if you really did feel that way about him. It was so confusing.

He got into the apartment and decided to just say something to you to be able to get an understanding of what was going on. 

You were on your phone speaking English to a client when Sakusa knocked on the door. Out of habit, you said “I’m busy” in English.

Sakusa didn’t understand, so he walked in. 

He saw you on the phone, wearing only a sports bra and small shorts. He felt as though he shouldn’t have walked in, but he was already in too deep. You turned from your desk and looked at him, scrunching your eyebrows. You motioned for him to sit on your bed while he waited for you to finish your phone conversation. He watched you talk, English flowing off your tongue smoothly. Although he didn’t understand it, he thought it sounded beautiful coming from you. His eyes travelled down, looking at the thin sports bra that your nipples poked out of, how your stomach was relaxed, looking at the pooch that was only slightly covered by your short spandex shorts. He could feel a bulge forming, and knowing that it would be practically impossible to cover in his sweats, he looked away and just prayed it went away.

You finished the phone call and turned to face your roommate. He looked slightly pink, and you could only wonder what he needed from you. Your eyes quickly gazed down to his sweatpants, your face getting slightly pink when you swear you can see a bulge. You looked back to your computer, hoping he didn’t see your eyes wandering.

“I’m sorry, I’m not the best with switching between languages, I was on a business call with a client,” you said, still staring at your computer screen. 

“I probably should have known what that meant anyway. I just wanted to talk about something.”

You looked over at Sakusa curiously. You nodded and decided to go sit next to him on your bed, just so he could feel more comfortable. He never told you outright that he wanted to talk, so this was new for both of you. You sat next to him and you saw his cheeks get a bit more pink. Was he getting a fever?

Sakusa took a deep breath and started. “We are both adults. We have our own lives and choices in what we do… _ who  _ we do. I just ask that you don’t bring people to the apartment. I will be following the same. I also ask that if you go out with someone or spend the night, just shower before you touch anything.”

You looked over at Sakusa, with so much confusion in your face. What was he talking about?? You were definitely not involved with anyone at the moment, nor did you plan on it. Was he planning on being with someone, is that why he brought this up?

“Um.. Okay? I haven’t had plans for that for…. A while, Omi-kun. Do you, is that why you’re suddenly bringing this up?”

Wow, that came out more confident than you expected.

Sakusa quickly shook his head, not wanting you to get the wrong idea. At least he heard what he wanted to hear.

“I just wanted to make sure. I haven’t had plans like that for a while either…”

Sakusa and you looked at each other for a minute. It wasn’t an awkward staredown, it was like you two were just admiring each other’s features. You felt yourself getting needy, just looking at him. His sharp features were so attractive, and the colon shaped birthmarks above his eyebrow seemed so sexy on him. You looked down, feeling a sudden warmth. Either of you had shifted, so your bare thigh rested on Sakusa’s fingers. However, looking down made you remember that you were in the process of changing when you received the call. You quickly jumped up and ran to your dresser to get a shirt, apologizing to Sakusa for not realizing sooner. You noticed Sakusa getting off your bed and leaving your room, but not before muttering a “I didn’t mind” as he walked out.

Sakusa confused you, and the sexual tension you just felt with him only confused you more. Why was this suddenly coming out of nowhere? You didn’t know what to do. You wanted him, you really did, but you didn’t know what to do to make that known to him. You also didn’t want to have to be the one who makes the first move. You were terrified of rejection, and living with him would just be a total nightmare if he didn’t feel the same way but knew you felt that way.

You decided to read through the script you just received and start translating to get your mind off the events that just happened. As you read through, you realized the storyline was of a girl who was in love with someone who didn’t know. She did multiple things trying to seduce him into being with her, and he happily followed suit and fell in love with her.

Are you seriously thinking about this? You probably are.

After Sakusa returned to his room, he shivered at realizing how close you two were. He could have just pounced at the opportunity, but he felt like he should wait. This was still new territory to him, he needed to take things slow. He was also happy knowing you weren’t having sex, he wanted you all to himself. However, he didn’t directly know if you wanted to do that with him. Although, he did want more with you than just sex. He wanted someone that would go to his games and cheer him on. He wanted someone to cuddle with on the couch. He hated physical affection, but the thought of cuddling up to you warmed up his heart.

He needed you, and he wanted you to realize that.

After what seemed like the longest, most sexual tension filled week of your life, it was time for the weekend. Sometime during the week, you had planned to go to grab a coffee with Bo, and it was finally the day to do that. As you started to head to the genkan, you were stopped by Sakusa.

“Where are you headed?”

“I’m going to grab coffee with Bo, I’ll be back later”

Before Sakusa could interject, you had already left. He was met with a nasty feeling in his stomach, so he called Atsumu to see if something was going on. His teammates knew of his feelings towards you, so this felt like a betrayal.

“Omi-Omi! What’s up-”

“Why is Bokuto-san going on a date with y/n?”

“Huh? Oh! They went for coffee, don’t worry, Omi-kun, Bokkun wouldn’t get in the middle of things. If anything, he’s probably helping you two by doin’ this.”

“Mm”

Sakusa trusted that Bokuto wouldn’t do that to him, but he still felt jealousy coursing through his veins. He needed to cool down, so he decided to watch videos of old matches he had recorded on the tv.

You met Bokuto at the entrance of your apartment. He gave you a hug as a greeting, and offered his arm to you as you two walked to the cafe. He was a gentleman, and you thought of how nice it would be if you could walk around holding Sakusa’s arm like that. You worried that he would feel you feeling up his muscles, though maybe he wouldn’t mind…

“Like what you feel? Years of volleyball training!” Bokuto said with a pure smile on his face.

You blushed and apologized; you didn’t realize you were feeling up  _ Bokuto. _

As you grabbed your coffee and sat down, you remembered the purpose of your coffee date with Bokuto. You two were going to come up with a plan to get you and Sakusa more comfortable with each other. He knew you liked Sakusa, but he didn’t tell Sakusa that, and vice versa. 

“Why don’t you try to watch a scary movie with him, and then do the whole ‘I’m scared, cuddle me’ thing? Guys like that!”

“Omi doesn’t like touching though… “

“Maybe he’d make an exception for you!”

Thoughts continued to be exchanged between you and Bo, but you realized you had a bit of work to get done, so you two decided to head back after 2 hours together. Before he left, he came up with one last idea. 

“Why don’t you two come over for drinks again tonight? I’ll tell Tsum-Tsum to clean up and he’ll call Omi-kun once we get home. Convince him to go! You’ll be able to loosen him up so it’ll be easier to talk to him.”

You nodded and excitedly agreed with him. You gave him a big hug and left to go back to your apartment.

After a while of doing your work, you heard Sakusa knocking on your door. “It’s open,” you called out to him.

You turned to him and you felt your face flush. He was fresh out of the shower, wearing only a pair of those sinful gray sweatpants. His damp curls stuck to his forehead, sending lewd thoughts into your brain. After what felt like an eternity, he began to speak.

“Atsumu invited us over again tonight. Did you want to go?”

You nodded quickly, cursing at yourself for seeming so eager.

“Alright, be ready by 8”

Time flew by, you finished up your work and quickly picked out an outfit similar to what you wore last time. You wore your pink lacy panties, just in case.

You and Sakusa both sat at the bench in the genkan, getting ready to put on your shoes and leave. You both reached down below to grab your respective shoes, but you felt your hands brush against each other under the bench. You blushed softly as you put on your shoes, Sakusa didn’t seem disgusted by your touch.

After getting down to the entrance of the complex, Sakusa held out his arm to you. It was an unexpected gesture, and you were glad you had your mask on to hide the red that inevitably conquered your cheeks. You held him close, it was a cooler night, and your legs were bare. You squeezed his arm, and you weren’t surprised to feel how firm it was. You had seen his arms many times, admired them, but you had never felt them. You heard him let out a soft hum, acknowledging that he felt your squeeze, but he wasn’t going to say much else.

He was so glad Bokuto told him to offer his arm to you.

After a quiet but comfortable walk, you two finally arrived at the door. Almost immediately after knocking, you were surprised to see Hinata open the door. 

“Omi-san, y/n-san! Come in!”

You walked into the apartment to see a couple of games laid out; Jenga, cards, and other board games. You walked to the kitchen and greeted Bo and Astumu with hugs.

“You two really went all out for tonight, huh?” You said with a playful smile.

They just looked at each other and smirked, so you knew you were in for a treat.

Bokuto and Atsumu knew how to keep a party going, the alcohol in your glass never seemed to run low. You all played games all night, getting rowdier as the night went on. You noticed Sakusa’s face getting pink, noticing that he didn’t stop his drinks like he did last week.

Even after Hinata passed out on the couch, Atsumu and Bokuto kept it up, talking to you and keeping your glass full. When they noticed Sakusa starting to fall asleep in his seat, Atsumu began to talk.

“Yer drunk as a skunk, Omi-Omi. Ya better spend the night” 

“Y/n-chan, you should too, you can’t walk home alone. Drink some water, we have an extra room for you two.”

That was it. That is why they got you two shitfaced.

You and Sakusa stood in the kitchen drinking glasses of water, trying to flush out some alcohol from your system so you wouldn’t get sick during the night and to hopefully lessen the hangover you two would inevitably end up with in the morning. Bokuto brought you a shirt and a pair of Atsumu’s boxers for you to sleep in. You thanked him and went to change, wobbling to the restroom.

After changing, you went back to the kitchen, looking for Sakusa. He looked at you and formed a small smile, and was about to say something before Atsumu called out, “Yer room is ready!”

You and Sakusa walked through the hallway to the guest room. When you walked in, you stared at the room. Sakusa walked in and stood at the doorway behind you, glaring at Atsumu.

There was just one bed, and he knew neither of you would sleep on the floor.

After Atsumu said his goodnights and dodged a hit from Sakusa, he closed the door behind him. You turned to look at Sakusa, looking for the right words to say, but his words interrupted your thoughts.

“I don’t mind this,” he simply stated.

That was enough to convince you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, interactions make my daY, so pls comment or leave kudos <3   
> My tumblr is Sakusas-personal-hole so pls interact w me there if you so wish :) Have a good day lovelies!!


	8. Sharing a room + the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sakusa share a room for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this!! There's angst if you squint :0 Idk how I feel about this one!

Sakusa left the room and came back a couple minutes later wearing only a pair of sweats. You were sat on the edge of the bed, and shamelessly drew your eyes up and down his body, admiring his toned form.

“A picture would last longer,” Sakusa joked. 

You looked away and giggled. The alcohol in your system was making you too confident with all this. You looked back up at Sakusa and smirked. Looking into his eyes, you could see the same look in his eyes that he had when he gave you when he gave you back your panties. You finally recognized it.

Lust.

Sakusa walked up to the bed, sitting down, back against the headboard. You turned, your bodies now facing each other. You looked at him, admired him. He seemed to be doing the same.

Sakusa could barely resist at this point. He was drunk, yes, but he was still able to think somewhat rationally. He knew what was on both of your minds, he knew what was going to happen. He wanted it so bad, but the thought of waking up and having to pretend it didn’t happen killed him. He knew you wouldn’t remember anything that happened.

Before Sakusa could continue thinking, the alcohol had you feeling very needy. You crawled onto his lap, and you could feel a bulge starting to form underneath your clothed heat.

“Is this okay?” you asked, the scent of vodka lingering on your breath.

Sakusa nodded, unsure where to put his hands. As much as he would like, he told himself if something happens, he wouldn’t let it get too far.

Inpatient with his lack of action, you rolled your hips against the growing bulge you felt underneath you. You let out a soft, breathy moan, which made Sakusa’s face turn pink and grab your hips. He lifted your shirt slightly, so his hands would directly touch your soft skin. You looked at him, face flushed. 

“I want you, Kiyoomi.”

Sakusa found his body moving on its own, his hand coming to the back of your head and bringing you to him so your lips connected. A warm feeling washed over both of you. The kiss was soft at first, but quickly turned lustful. He felt you swipe your tongue against his lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Hesitantly, he complied, allowing your tongue to enter and explore his mouth; you tasted like vodka and strawberries. Your tongues met and danced together, almost instinctively. You grinded your core against his obviously hard bulge and moaned.

“Kiyoomi~”

Sakusa kissed you harder as he grinded back up against you. He was letting out breathy moans, the feeling of you rubbing yourself against him was heavenly, it felt better than he could ever imagine. (And he imagined quite a bit)

You pulled down Sakusa’s sweatpants, leaving him in his underwear, his cock straining against the thin fabric. You quickly pulled off the pair of boxers you were wearing, revealing the pink lacy panties Sakusa _ loved _ .

“Fuck, you’re so hot, y/n”

Those words spoken in Sakusa’s voice only made you more desperate, grinding against him faster and harder, chasing your high. Sakusa’s hands travelled higher, his fingers grazing against your nipples, testing your reaction. You moaned even more, so he took it as a good reaction. He leaned forward to put his mouth on one, licking and nibbling while pinching the other and rolling it between his index and thumb. The combined sensations made your eyes roll to the back of your head, your orgasm washing over you as you moaned Sakusa’s name. He groaned as he finished right after you, grinding through his orgasm. 

Tired, you immediately flop down onto Sakusa’s chest, ready to sleep. But Sakusa knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing he’s in his filth. Carefully getting up, Sakusa slipped off his underwear, wiped himself off with a tissue from the nightstand, and slipped his sweatpants back on. You smiled sweetly at him and rolled over, giving him space to return to the bed.

“You have a cute butt.” You say softly, sleepiness starting to get to you.

Sakusa’s face turned red, but he decided to ignore you, knowing you were practically half asleep. You cuddled yourself into his chest, and he sighed happily. He knew, in the back of his head, things were going to be weird tomorrow, but he chose to ignore that too. The feeling of you finally cuddled up against him satisfied him more than anything else. 

You woke up groggy with almost no memory of the night before. The last thing you can clearly remember was beating everyone Jenga, but anything after that is foggy and forgotten. Starting to actually wake up, you try to rub your eyes but you are caged in. Sakusa had his arms wrapped around you, practically holding you hostage. You blink a couple times, trying to make sure you aren’t dreaming. You figured this was Bo’s guest room… and you had spent the night there with Sakusa. Your head started to hurt as you try remembering the events from last night, nothing coming to you. You looked around the room, scanning for any evidence of “foul play,” and you saw them.

Sakusa’s underwear.

Your breath hitched as you looked down, you were sort of wearing clothes but… you were only in a t- shirt and panties. You assumed you had borrowed from Bokuto, seeing as it was too big to be Sakusa’s. You cursed at yourself, if you two really had sex, you couldn’t even remember it!

Sakusa shifted in his sleep, causing his hips to rub against your backside. You felt his hardened length against you, and again you wanted to pinch yourself to make sure you weren’t dreaming. His grip on you loosened, so you took the opportunity to slip out of bed to see if anyone else was awake. After you slipped out of his grasp, Sakusa whined in his sleep. That was adorable.

You quietly exited the guest room, finding your way to the kitchen. In there, you found Hinata fixing up some coffee. He looked up at you, his face turning deep pink.

“G-good morning, y/n-san.”

“Good morning Hinata-kun. Is something wrong?”

You looked down at yourself and remembered you weren’t wearing pants. Good thing that shirt was long enough to cover anything you didn’t want seen. (By Hinata, at least) You apologized and he told you not to worry about it. Almost like he lived there, he went to the laundry and pulled out yet another pair of Atsumu’s boxers, handing them to you and turning to serve you a cup of coffee around while you put them on. 

Hinata was still red when he handed you the coffee, but you decided to ignore it.

After some small talk and Hinata showing you where the pain reliever was, you felt a hand patting your head. Before you turned to see who it was, you heard his deep morning voice grumble.

“Yer so lewd, y/n-san, moaning like that for the whole apartment to hear. At least try to be quieter next time you and Omi-omi do that here. Yer lucky ya sound pretty, if not I would've kicked ya out!”

Wait. Pause.  _ What? _

Hinata’s face turned red while yours was pale. What happened last night??

“W-what happened l-last night, Atsumu-kun?”

You turned to Atsumu, face drained of color. His smile quickly faded when he noticed you were serious.

“You really don’t remember? I wasn’t in the room but I just heard ya makin’ some pretty noises, that’s all.”

You wanted to die right at that moment. You went to the couch and laid down, hopefully that would help your headache and your extreme embarrassment.

Atsumu went to the guest room, cracking it open to see Sakusa sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. He slipped in and closed the door behind him. He handed Sakusa an ibuprofen and a glass of water, and began to talk while he drank the water.

“She doesn’t remember what happened, but you both should probably talk about it, I don’t want it gettin’ awkward.”

Sakusa just nodded as Atsumu walked out. He figured you wouldn’t remember, but a little part of him hoped you had. The last thing he wanted was for you to think he took advantage of you. He was drunk too, he just had a better tolerance than you, he guessed. He hoped the talk between you wasn’t too awkward. He just wanted to tell you that he wanted to go… slower. As much as he knew he wanted to fill you up and give you everything, he knew that in order for this to be successful, you two needed to know each other more. He wasn’t just here for a hookup. He wanted everything else that came along with you.

After about half an hour, you walked into the room. Sakusa was laying in bed, but he sat up once you walked in. You stood there for a second, trying to find the right words to say.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Sakusa looked up and met your eyes with his. He nodded and motioned for you to sit next to him. You did, and you rested your head on his shoulder. He tensed up, but relaxed after a second.

“It was just dry sex. We had our underwear on, but that was it. You also had the shirt on but... it got lifted up.”

You felt your cheeks heat up and your head start spinning. That all actually happened with Sakusa? 

“y/n, can you look at me? I want to say something important.”

Immediately, you look up at Sakusa. You see his eyebrows furrowed, something he does when he’s concerned. 

“I don’t want this to affect our lives. We’re young adults, stuff like that happens all the time. We should put this past us. I like living with you and I don’t want it to change.”

You felt a lump in your throat. That hurt you. You agreed, you didn’t want the dynamic you two had to change. Although you really did think he was into you, you pushed it to the back of your head. You knew a part of you was going to always think back to this moment, but you swallowed back tears as you nodded and choke out an “I agree.”

Sakusa patted your head and got up from the bed. 

“We should change and head back, I really want a shower.”

You smile slightly and get up too, grabbing your clothes you had left on the floor to go change. 

Sakusa watched as you closed the door behind you. He started changing back into his clothes from last night, thinking of what he just did. He didn’t think he rejected you, he just set a boundary. He wanted to put it past you two, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to try to get to know you better before you two did anything like that again. Hopefully you understood that.

After getting dressed, you both started saying your goodbyes. You hugged Atsumu and Hinata goodbye as Sakusa watched. Once you got to Bokuto, you hugged him a little tighter and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled softly and told you to text him if you needed anything. Sakusa huffed and rolled his eyes behind your back.

Sakusa didn’t offer his arm to you.

The walk back to the apartment was silent. It no longer felt like a light, comfortable silence; it felt thick, constricting, and difficult to clear.

Sakusa went directly into the shower when he got home. You decided to clean around to pass the time, not wanting to sit around before taking a shower. You heard him exit the restroom so it was finally your turn.

As you washed your hair, you thought of Sakusa’s words. He pretty much rejected you. You couldn’t help but feel… used. You felt so frustrated. He used you just to cum, then is now saying he doesn’t want to think about it anymore and put the past behind. Were you that shameful? You began to cry, your tears running down your face, getting lost in the water droplets already there. You needed closure. As much as neither of you wanted to talk about it, you needed to bring it up again and ask why he let it happen if he was just going to act like some asshole the next day. You finished up your shower and dried yourself, planning out exactly what you felt the need to say. 

That night, you two ordered takeout, neither of you having the energy to cook. During your meal, you worked up the courage to bring up the events from last night. 

“Kiyoomi-kun”

Sakusa looked up at you. The fact that you went back to his full name hurt him a little bit.

“Mm?”

“Why… did you use me?”

Sakusa nearly choked. What did you mean?

“What??”

That made you mad. How could he act like that and claim he wasn’t just using you?!

“You used me. You used me to get off and now you just want to forget about it. Is there something wrong with me?”

Your voice cracked during your last sentence. You were hurting so much, you just wanted the truth.

At this moment, Sakusa realized he didn’t explain himself enough. It did seem like he used you, like he just got his nut in and didn’t want to think about things again. He really did fuck up.

“Y/n… I didn’t mean for it to seem like that. I like you. I do. But I wanted to put that past us because I want there to be a future. I didn’t want you to be a one night stand. I want more but I want it to be in a timely manner.”

Those words pieced you back together again. He did like you. He did want more. His words made your heart swell. Your tears spilled over, blurring your vision. You heard Sakusa get up and move to you. He gently used a napkin to wipe the tears off your face.

“I want more real moments together before we actually go all in with that. You don’t deserve anything less.”

You nodded and hugged him, nearly tackling him with the force you used. Although sober Sakusa was a bit more wary with germs and physical affection, he rubbed his hand across your back, soothing you. He knew you weren’t dirty.

You were always clean to him.


	9. Monday madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are having a rough Monday but Sakusa knows just how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I had such a rough week and I really wanted to get a fluffy chapter out, this really just soothed me. I know this is short but I will be trying to update tomorrow (not a promise) I just needed to get my final out of the way ah.

After an eventful weekend, you were again met by Monday. Your boss attacked you with work, 2 scripts for different episodes of shows, and you were overwhelmed. He needed it by Thursday, so all day you worked, wrapping your brain around all the translations. You didn’t notice where time went until it was 6 p.m. and Sakusa knocked on your bedroom door after returning from practice.

“It’s open” 

Sakusa walked in and saw you staring intently at the screen, your fingers steadily typing out words in the alphabet he couldn’t read. He noticed your blue light glasses covering tired eyes that didn’t glance at him, your hair messily up in a bun, and the pajamas you hadn’t changed out of when he saw you making a smoothie that morning. You looked stressed.

“How long have you been working on that?” Sakusa inquired, his eyes going to the unfinished, watered down smoothie from the morning that was sitting on your desk. 

“Since 9”

“Y/n, it’s 6. Have you taken a break?”

You shook your head no and furrowed your eyebrows, wanting to concentrate on finishing up half of one the scripts today. You had 40 pages in total to translate, which gave you at least 10 hours of work a day until Thursday. 

“Y/n, please, take a break. You look miserable.” 

You finally looked up from your laptop and glared at Sakusa. 

“I’ll be done in an hour. Stop distracting me.”

Sakusa wasn’t hurt by your blunt statement, he knew you were stressed and didn’t mean to be so rude. He knew what he had to do for you. He left your room, closing the door behind him. Going into the kitchen, he scanned the pantry and fridge, looking for something to make that you would enjoy. He noticed leftovers of chicken and white rice, and decided to make fried rice. 

After finally finishing the tenth paper of the day, you sat back in your chair and rubbed your eyes. You hadn’t eaten all day, and you hadn’t noticed the hunger you had until you smelled the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. Deciding to change your clothes before heading to see what Sakusa was cooking, you slipped on a new set of pajamas and headed to the kitchen.

Sakusa had just finished setting up the tableware when you walked in. His face turned a light shade of pink when he looked up at you. Even when you were overworked, you still managed to look so cute. Your tired eyes seemed so soft.

“Sit,” he simply stated.

As always, you complied to his short statement, sitting in your usual spot at the small table. Sakusa brought over two plates with steaming chicken fried rice, setting one in front of you. You looked at the dish and then back up at Sakusa who was settling into his seat. With tears welling up in your eyes, you thanked him. 

“Of course,” he simply stated with a small smile, mentally noting how much more emotional you seemed. 

You both began to eat, having small conversations about his and your day. He talked about his practice days getting longer as the season was almost beginning, and also mentioned how his friends were doing. You talked about the show you were translating today, and how ridiculous your boss is for having such a short deadline. You also complimented Sakusa’s cooking, the flavors taking over your tastebuds and leaving you feeling happy and warm.

After dinner, Sakusa told you to wait for him on the couch. You laid, waiting for him to finish doing dishes. You smelled the familiar scent of bleach and laughed quietly to yourself, he always made sure everything was so sanitized. He finished up and sat next to you, grabbing the remote from the coffee table in the process. He turned on netflix.

“What movie do you want to watch?”

His question took you by surprise. You don’t think the both of you had even watched TV together before, let alone watch a movie together. It was a pleasant surprise, though, so you happily chose one of your favorite comedies.

You sat next to each other in a comfortable silence. You started to feel chilly, getting goosebumps that ran up your exposed legs. Sakusa immediately noticed and got up to get a blanket, draping it over the two of you as he sat back down. He sat down closer to you, but you didn’t mind. Both of you now knew of your feelings for one another, but you were both still shy. (Sober, at least.)

Throughout the movie, you and Sakusa shared laughs, cringed at the awkward moments, and were relieved when everything ended well. You enjoyed sharing that with someone, you couldn’t remember the last time you watched a movie with anyone. Your friends were always busy nowadays, so you spent most of your time home. You glanced up at the credits, then turned to Sakusa. He was looking at you with his onyx eyes. They were soft, a look that had seemed like it was reserved for you. It was only 9, so he suggested you two watch a show together. Although you had started to feel a bit drowsy, you agreed. 

While watching the show, you had tested the waters and put your head on Sakusa’s shoulder. You had done it before, but you wanted to be wary of his germaphobia, you never wanted to make him uncomfortable. He welcomed your touch and reached an arm around you, cuddling you onto his chest. You smiled and got comfortable as you felt him rubbing small circles onto your back. Sakusa is a germaphobe, but he wasn’t afraid to push his boundaries for you.

Not long after, you fell asleep, the exhaustion taking over you. You occasionally let out light snores while Sakusa kept watching TV, deciding he would let you sleep. He looked down at you, admiring your soft features. You looked peaceful, and he felt like he could watch you forever. Was that weird? He liked to think it wasn’t. 

Once Sakusa felt the sleep creeping up on him, he turned off the TV. You were still fast asleep. He scooped you up bridal style and headed to your room. Setting you down gently onto your bed, he laid your blanket over you and gave you one last admire before starting his walk out of your room.

“Omi?” you called out tiredly.

Sakusa immediately turned around and went back to you, eager to hear what you needed to say.

“Mm?”

“I have to brush my teeth, will you carry me to the bathroom?”

It was such a silly and ridiculous request, but he did it in a heartbeat. He quickly scooped you back up and took you to the restroom. He set you down and you lazily began to brush your teeth, as did he. You were practically half asleep, but you still looked up to Sakusa and thanked him, mouth full of foam. He chuckled and shook his head, you were so silly sometimes, but that’s what he liked about you.

After you both finished, Sakusa scooped you up once again, this time without warning. You yelped but giggled when he did, playfully slapping his firm chest. He set your tired body onto your bed for the last time. After he covered you with your blanket, he was about to start walking to his room before you grabbed his hand. He turned to you.

“Omi, sleep with me tonight?”

Your fatigued self didn’t realize the other implications your statement held, but Sakusa turned a shade of pink before realizing you hadn’t meant it like that. He leaned down and stroked your hair softly.

“You wouldn’t want me to, I’m going to wake up at 5 and you’re going to regret it. Go to bed, pretty one.”

You smiled at the nickname and closed your eyes, nodding at Sakusa that you understood.

Sakusa quietly shut your door and went to his room. He had a lot of plans for this week, and you were involved in all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback or lmk if you have any suggestions because I am open to anything!! Ily all and I really hope you enjoyed it <3


	10. innocent misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa is on a quest to help you feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ik this is short but i thought it was a cute addition and continuation for yesterday's chapter

Sakusa tossed and turned in bed, thinking about your request for him to spend the night with you. If it was the weekend, he would’ve, but he wanted you to get a restful night of sleep after working for ten hours straight. He wakes up at the crack of dawn to get a morning jog in, he wouldn’t want to bother you with such. 

He then thought of how you were more emotional than you usually are. If what he was thinking was correct, you must be on your period. The thought wasn’t a pleasant one, as Sakusa was definitely not a fan of blood, but he really wanted to make sure he helped you feel better. Doing all that work while having heightened emotions and pain and discomfort wasn’t a good experience. He decided, as embarrassing as it seemed, he would ask his friends what they would do in the situation. They were always there to help him, after all.

The next morning, Sakusa left a note on the kitchen counter for you to see when you got up for breakfast. 

“Good morning, y/n. I hope you have a good day. Don’t forget to eat and take vitamins. ♥️ Kiyoomi”

He thought it was sweet, yet not too romantic to be weird. He really hoped you liked it.

After an intense morning session of practice, Sakusa and his friends sat at a table in the cafe for lunch. The usual banter went around the table, but once there was a small silence, Sakusa spoke up.

“What do you do for a girl on her period?”

The boys stopped chewing and sat for a moment. What did they do? None of them had girlfriends, and it had been a while since any of them did have one.

“Well, I usually would get them the chocolate they liked, they would tell me it helped with their cramps. Also warm compresses help.”

The boys turned to look at Hinata. He must have learned quite a bit from the women of Brazil.

“Also… I don’t know if you wanna hear this but… orgasms help, too.”

Atsumu almost choked on his food and turned to Sakusa, who had a red tint across his face.

“Thanks for the insight?”

The boys continued their meals, periodically asking Sakusa how you were doing and how the situation between you was going.

“We aren’t a couple by any means, but I think we both know how much we mean to one another. I do want to take her on a date soon, she deserves a lot more than just staying at home.”

The others smiled slightly to themselves. They knew Sakusa was a man of few words. The most they’ve heard him talk about something was when he talked about volleyball, so hearing him talk the same amount about you meant he really did like you.

After a long day of practice, Sakusa reluctantly stopped by the convenience store that was near the apartment. With his mask covering his face, he maneuvered around the aisles, looking for the chocolate bar you’ve mentioned from time to time. After finding it and grabbing a warm compress as well, he rushed out of the cesspool of a store and continued back to the apartment. After walking in and removing his shoes, he announced that he was home. He checked the kitchen to see the note he had left was gone. He went to take a shower, smiling to himself. He decided to not bother you, knowing you wanted to finish up. He settled that he was going to order takeout for the two of you once he got out. 

After returning to his room in just his robe, he grabbed his phone and began to dial the number for the local takeout shop. Before he pressed call, he realized he needed to know what you wanted. Not wanting to disappoint, he went to your door and knocked softly, waiting for your “It’s open.” Once he heard those familiar words, he went in.

As always, he was meant by the sweet scent of coconut when he opened your door. You were laying in your bed, curled up into a ball while watching shows on your laptop. Sakusa smiled at you, taking in how cute you looked before he could continue. 

“I’m ordering takeout for us, what would you like?”

“Vegetable stir fry with white rice,” you said, confident in the order you get so often.

Sakusa nodded and was about to leave the room before he remembered what he got you. He had left them on the kitchen counter after sanitizing them, so he told you he would be right back before he excitedly left your room.

He came back with his hands behind his back. You sat up, now curious to what your roommate had for you. First, he handed you the chocolate. You smiled sweetly at him, thanking him for thinking of you. Then, with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, he handed you the warm compress. You were slightly confused but accepted the gift nevertheless.

“I noticed you were more emotional so I thought you were on your period. Hinata recommended I get these things.”

You looked at your gifts and giggled before looking up to Sakusa. He looked so nervous, and you wanted nothing more than to just kiss him and tackle him with hugs.

“Omi-kun, you’re so sweet, but I’m on birth control. I don’t get a period. I’m just stressed from work,” you said while looking up at him softly.

Sakusa’s breath hitched. He felt slightly embarrassed by his mistake, yes, but he was more embarrassed by the fact he could feel himself get turned on by the fact you said you were on birth control. The thoughts of what he could do to you, how close you two would be, now raided his mind. Remembering he was only wearing his robe, he apologized quickly before attempting to walk out, but before he could, you jumped out of bed and ran up to hug him. His eyes widened before he melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around your body softly. Your face was in his chest, taking in the scent of his body wash. There was no other way to describe his scent, he simply smelled clean. 

After pulling away, Sakusa smiled and announced he was going to order the takeout and change. Leaving your room, he was relieved that you didn’t notice that he was half hard by the time you hugged him.

Well, he thought you didn’t notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as ALWAYS, i am open to suggestions and constructive criticism, and my tumblr is open to any requests <3


	11. first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your hectic work week, you finally get to wind down on your first date with Sakusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I hope you all enjoy this. I know it took a while but I worked hard!

The rest of the week went by quickly. You finished your work by the deadline, earning you a nice bonus from your boss. You were exhausted from being at the screen all day everyday, so you deemed Friday your day off. You woke up earlier than usual, so you were making smoothies for you and for Sakusa to have when he returned from his run.

Sakusa returned from his run at 6:30, and he was surprised to see you in the kitchen cutting up the smoothie ingredients. He simply stood and admired you for a moment, watching your small hands steadily chop the bananas and spinach. His eyes traveled up your torso to your face, you were looking down in concentration, your eyebrows slightly furrowed. Your hair was up in a bun and you were still donned in pajamas. He always felt a sense of warmth inside when he looked at you, the sight of you just made him happy. Before he could register his thoughts, he blurted out a question.

“Do you want to go on a date tonight?”

You looked up at Sakusa, surprised. His cheeks were tinted red and his mouth was agape, he was shocked he actually asked you so out of the blue. Your wide eyes turned upwards into a smile.

“Of course,” you said cheerfully. Sakusa smiled at your answer and quickly left to shower before he headed off to practice.

The morning block of practice was not good for Sakusa. He was off his game, and the rest of the team could tell there was something bothering him. It wasn’t like him to be that off. Once lunchtime rolled around, Sakusa and his friends went to their usual lunchtime table in the cafe. The men immediately turned to look at him.

“Omi-kun, are you okay? You seemed off in practice,” Bokuto said, the first one to speak up.

“Yeah, Omi-san, did something happen with y/n?” Hinata added shortly after. Atsumu looked at Sakusa, waiting for him to respond.

“I asked her on a date tonight.” he shortly responded.

The rest of the men looked at each other warily, afraid to add anything else. Sakusa noticed their hesitance, so he continued.

“She said yes… I just don’t know where to take her. I asked her on a whim. She looked so pretty, I said it without thinking.”

They all sighed with relief. They were afraid you had rejected him, so they were unsure of what to say at first. They all sat and thought for a minute, unsure of what to recommend.

“What about the one little restaurant owned by that sweet obaa-san, she loves when we go there!” Atsumu suddenly said. “The one near ‘samu’s shop.”

Sakusa thought for a minute, the auntie that owned the shop did love the Jackals, and she would be overjoyed to see one of them bringing in a date. He nodded, signaling he settled with that, and continued to pick at his lunch. 

The rest of practice went smoothly, and everyone noticed the improvement in Sakusa’s performance. Once practice was over, Sakusa jogged home, eager to get back to see you. It was odd to him, being so excited to come home to you. He had never felt like this before, even with past girlfriends. But you were different to him. It might just be the fact that you two were already living together before feelings started, but he just felt more comfortable with you.

Sakusa quickly opened the door to the apartment and called out that he was home. After putting on his house shoes, he immediately went to your bedroom door and knocked, waiting for his favorite two words.

“It’s open!” you cheerfully called out in a sing-song voice.

Sakusa opened the door and saw you scrolling through your laptop in bed. You were dressed in loungewear and had your hair up in a towel, indicating you had gotten out of the shower recently. He smiled at you and checked the time, 6:00.

“Be ready by 7? Nothing too fancy,” Sakusa said gently. You looked at him and nodded cheerfully, one hour was good enough for you. You had already showered so you just had to dry your hair, do your makeup, and change. You kept your blow dryer in your room for times like this, when Sakusa would be using the restroom when you needed it. You brushed out your hair and dried it, making sure it looked neat. You decided on light makeup, you didn’t want to do anything too crazy. You also settled with a semi-casual outfit to be the perfect balance between casual and semi formal. Once you were finished, the time read 6:50, so you went out to the living room. You saw Sakusa waiting there in khakis and grey button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He always knew how to make an outfit look good.

“Pretty,” Sakusa simply stated when he looked at you, and you gave him a shy smile. You both went to put on your shoes and masks before heading out. Once out the door, Sakusa offered his arm out to you for the 15 minute walk to the restaurant. It was filled with the usual comfortable silence you two shared. 

You both reached a small, quaint establishment when Sakusa announced you had arrived. It was a cute restaurant, and you were excited to finally be on this date. Sakusa held the door open with a gloved hand, quickly disposing of the glove afterward. You were greeted by a small obaa-san, who looked excitedly between you and Sakusa. 

“One of my favorites! I’ll get the best table for you and your beautiful date!” She said with a sweet and tender smile.

You both followed her near the back of the building to a private booth with flowers and candles on the table. Your face flared a shade of pink, you had never been on a date this romantic before. You both sat down and she set the menus down on the table, asking what you two would like to drink. 

“A bottle of umeshu?” Sakusa said with a question in his voice, turning to you to look for approval. You nodded with a smile, fruity alcohol seemed like something good after a long week of work.

Once the auntie left the table with your orders, you and Sakusa began talking, taking off your masks and discussing anything that happened that day that you deemed interesting enough to talk about. In all honesty, even if you said uninteresting things, Sakusa just loved to hear you talk.

“So how do you know this auntie? She said you were one of your favorites,” you asked him curiously.

“She loves the team, we would come here often and she is friends with our coach. We don’t do it as much during off season, so I guess she’s really excited to see one of us here. She must be even more excited that I brought a girl along, no one has done that, I don’t think.”

With a small pink tinge to his ears, Sakusa said his last statement. You couldn’t help but feel so flustered whenever he talked, his deep, breathy baritone was like a beautiful melody you wanted to listen to forever. It made you even more flustered to think you were the first girl he had taken to this restaurant. 

By the end of the night, you had both had enough umeshu to classify you both as a bit over tipsy, the both of you smiling a little wider as you paid your goodbyes to the auntie at the door. You held onto Sakusa’s arm as you both walked home, but the conversation you two had distracted you both into not noticing your hand that had slipped into his. Neither of you had noticed until you got to the door. You quickly retracted your hand and apologized, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. He grabbed your hand again and squeezed it, making you melt into his touch.

Once you two got inside and removed your shoes, you both went to wash your hands. After thoroughly sanitizing, Sakusa grabbed your hand  _ again, _ surprising you. You looked up at met your eyes to his dark ones, his captivating gaze almost making you dizzy. He brought your hand up and gently kissed the back of it while maintaining eye contact. You stood there in shock, not completely being able to process just how romantic the moment was. You turned away and blushed, giggling like a little girl who was talking to their crush. You looked back at Sakusa to see him sporting a shy smile with rosy cheeks that matched yours. 

“Would you like to watch a movie?” He asked, breaking the tension that filled the air. 

You nodded and smiled, something you found yourself doing more often around Sakusa. You both first agreed to change into loungewear and wash your faces to be more comfortable. You opted for an oversized shirt and loose pajama shorts, a classic outfit you wore around the house often. Sakusa, of course, wore his sweatpants with an old loose fitting t-shirt. Once you saw him waiting on the couch, you swore under your breath, he always managed to look so good without effort. Your thighs rubbed together unknowingly, you could barely control yourself around him.

Sakusa looked up to you and reached out his arms. You never took him for an affectionate person, but you were very glad that your judgements were wrong. You sat next to him and cuddled up. Even with a loose shirt, you could still feel his rippling form underneath. 

“Omi-kun?” “Mm?” 

“You don’t seem like someone who likes this kind of stuff.”

Sakusa thought for a minute and realized you were talking about the affection. It was true, most people knew him as a germaphobe, and he was. He didn’t like touches from most people, he didn’t even like touching door handles. 

“You’re different. You always seem clean to me.”

With those words, your eyes teared up. That was quite possibly the sweetest thing Sakusa could ever say. Without thinking, you sat up and kissed him, finally being able to have a kiss you remember. He grabbed your face softly, rubbing his thumb across your cheek. You both pulled away, a look of astonishment painted on both your faces. 

“I-I’m sorry, Omi-kun… I wasn’t thinking-” 

“Can we do it again?”

You looked up to Sakusa to see him with a small smirk on his face, almost as if he was enjoying your embarrassment. You nodded meekly and he grabbed your face again, gently bringing his lips to yours. Your stomach fluttered as your lips moved against his surprisingly soft ones. He moved his hand to the back of your head, smoothing down your hair. He soothed you, you felt yourself relax into his touch as you snaked your arms around the back of his neck. You lightly played with the shiny black curls that rested at the nape of his neck. Suddenly, you were pulled onto his lap, separating the both of you from the kiss.

“Is this okay?” 

You nodded, no matter how far did you go (or didn’t), you were comfortable with him. You were both connected once again, your hands staying in the same position. Not wanting to make you uncomfortable, Sakusa kept both his hands on your face. He didn’t want to push boundaries tonight, he wanted to take everything at the pace it was going. The farthest he was willing to go tonight would be making out, and that was if you were okay with it. His thoughts were answered when he felt you shyly swipe your tongue across his bottom lip. He parted slightly, letting your tongue come in to explore his mouth. You both still tasted like the sweet umeshu. The kiss was passionate, but there were no lustrous intentions behind it. It was simply filled with longing for each other that was finally resolved. 

When you parted for a breath, there was a small string of saliva still connecting you and Sakusa. You both giggled, and those giggles turned into a laughing fit. Sakusa’s deep chuckle filled the room, once again like a beautiful melody you wished to hear forever. You looked at him deeply, his dark eyes sparkling with glee.

“Y/n, do you want to have a sleepover?”

Your eyes widened at his question, but you thought it over and remembered that you had basically done it before, you shouldn’t be too shy about it. You nodded excitedly and followed him to his bedroom. 

You had never spent more than a minute at a time in Sakusa’s bedroom. If he ever needed something, he was either in the living room or he would come to your door. You rarely ever felt the need to come in. You admired his neat space, which was bare aside from a couple awards. It was a contrast from your room, which you decorated brightly with posters and art. You sat down on his bed, still unsure of what exactly to do. 

Neither of you had realized it, but it was late and the tired feeling had crept up onto you. Once you sat on the bed, your eyelids felt heavy. You looked at Sakusa with sleepy eyes, and he smiled down at you.

“Cute.” His one word compliments always made you feel butterflies. 

He turned his lights out and got into the bed with you. You turned to face him, his silhouette being illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window. Almost instantly, he pulled you into his chest, kissing the top of your head gently. 

“Mine,” was all he said before he fell into soft snores. You didn’t know how to react, but you knew one thing.

You were his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I won't be updating until the end of next week, sad, I know! I have finals so I would prefer to focus on that. I have requests and thirsts open on my blog https://sakusas-personal-hole.tumblr.com/ :) please message me there if you would like to say anything! Thank you all for the support! Comment/kudos if you liked and as always I appreciate constructive criticism and ideas!


	12. morning daydreams (mini/sub chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a morning flashback to when you first moved in and met Sakusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I hope you all like this! I have THREE (3) finals this week but I decided to wrtie this since I was free this weekend, just to get yall fed LOL.

You opened your eyes to see the early sunlight peeking through the window blinds of Sakusa’s room. His 6 a.m. alarm echoed through the room, waking both of you up in the process. You blinked a couple times, taking in the surroundings as you remembered you were sleeping in with him. He turned the alarm off, and you felt his strong arms wrap around you in a warm embrace, contrasting the cool air of the apartment AC. You listened to his soft breathing as he fell back asleep, and you thought back to the day when you first met him, and how much things have changed in the past 7 months.

You looked up at the apartment building, rechecking to make sure you had the correct address sent by Sakusa, the one who put out the ad. He was looking for a “clean” roommate, and as someone fresh out of college, you needed an apartment. You were a bit on edge about a male roommate, but you needed to get out of your parents’ house already. After a google search, you found out he was a well-known volleyball player, so he shouldn’t be too hard to deal with, he would probably be out a lot anyway. You went in, looking around the lobby for him. You spotted him standing near the stairwell, hands in his pockets, so you went up to him.

“Sakusa-san? I am L/n Y/n, nice to meet you,” you said through your mask as you bowed slightly.

Sakusa had looked you up and down, with surprise in his eyes, although you weren’t able to detect that with his bored gaze and his mask covering half his face. He bowed back, introducing himself as well.

“Nice to meet you, let me show you the apartment.”

You followed him into the elevator, standing a couple feet away from him as you ascended up the building. You noticed he was wearing gloves, he was probably very wary of germs. Once you two reached the floor, you stepped out and followed Sakusa, who simply led you across the elevator to the apartment. He unlocked it with his ungloved hand and walked in, holding open the door for you. You walked into the genkan and noticed an extra pair of house shoes, which he offered to you. You put them on and he led you straight into the kitchen, where you washed your hands. Once you finished, he began to show you around. You could see the living room and dining room from the kitchen, it was a big open concept space. He then showed you the washer and dryer, then the room that would be yours. It had boxes in it, evidence of his current (almost former) roommate. He then showed you his room, which was simple and clean. Once he showed you the bathroom, he explained that there was only one, but he would often be out of the house for games and practice, so it shouldn’t be a problem. He led you back to the dining room table, offering you a drink. You politely declined, but you sat there across him. 

“I would like for you to move in, but I just have a few questions. What do you do for work? Do you clean often? Do you mind not bringing over company?”

His questions surprised you, but you answered easily. “I work as a subtitle translator, I translate show scripts from Japanese to English. I don’t mind cleaning multiple times a day, but I work from home, so I’ll be in my room most of the time anyway. I don’t have anyone I would really wanna bring over anyway, so I don’t mind.” 

Sakusa nodded at your answers. “Well I would like for you to move in. Are you interested?”

You didn’t need to think, you nodded and smiled, although he couldn’t see that under your mask. He smiled at you as well, content with his decision. 

The first month was a lot to get used to. Sakusa expected a lot for cleanliness, and you did your best to get into his routine. You were also surprised that he had you do the grocery shopping for him, but you didn’t mind since he let you keep the couple extra yen in change. After the first month, things began to easily fall into place. 

Living with a girl roommate who he wasn’t familiar with was much different than living with his cousin Komori. He had to resist the habits of walking around in his boxers ~~(although you wouldn’t have minded)~~ , and walking around with only a towel on after a shower, since he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. He even went as far as getting robes and towels for the both of you as a “moving-in gift” so that he wouldn’t forget. It went well, since you really enjoyed the gift and it helped him too. 

Time went by quickly, and once you two had been living together for 4 months, your cohesive dynamic had been set in place. You started making dinner for the two of you after the 2nd month, and Sakusa was surprised (but grateful) to find out you were a great cook. You wouldn’t make dinner every night, but you and Sakusa ate together frequently. Although your conversations together weren’t personal by any means, you were comfortable enough to ~~complain~~ talk about your job with him. He wouldn’t always reply, but you knew he listened. On occasion, he would bring up whatever happened at practice that day. You felt you knew him well enough to consider him a friend. 

Your thoughts of the past faded as you felt Sakusa twitch in his sleep, startling you out of your daydream. His comforting embrace made you realize how heavy your eyelids had become, and you slowly drifted off to sleep, happy with how things turned out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ALWAYS leave a Kudos/comment if you enjoyed! expect a full chapter next week!


	13. questions and answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates, questions, and finally answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! omg this took so long to write but I really put a lot of work into it, pls lmk if there are any mistakes!!

You woke up once again, this time from your body’s natural sleep-wake cycle; you presumed it was around 9 a.m. You blinked a couple times, clearing the tiredness from your eyes. Sakusa was still clinging onto you, caging you into his form. You didn’t mind at all, although you did feel a bit needy, feeling his morning wood pressed against your backside. You tried your best to ignore it as you rubbed your face, grogginess still evident. 

Sakusa woke up as he felt your movements, scooting back a little when he realized he was hard. He rubbed his eyes as well, using the free arm that wasn’t trapped under your body. You flipped to face him and he smiled, pulling you onto his chest as he turned onto his back. You both laid there in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company, until Sakusa finally spoke.

“We should brush our teeth.”

You giggled a little and nodded, leaving the warmth of the bed to keep yourselves hygienic. You both got into the restroom and got to work, cleaning out any remnants of morning breath. You kept stealing glances at each other through the mirror while you did, but once you started brushing your tongue you noticed him looking away. Weird.

After finishing up, you went to your room to change into some normal clothes and to check your phone. You noticed you had a text from Bo, so you checked your messages. 

Y/n-chan! Imy!! Coffee date today at 2? 

You smiled at the text, Bokuto was such a good friend.

Of course Bo! I can’t wait! :)

Almost immediately, Bokuto replied.

Great!! I’ll pick you up at 11 :D

This could be a good opportunity to tell him about your date with Sakusa. Wait. Your date with Sakusa. 

Was he your boyfriend? He _ did _ say that you were his... Or was that just the alcohol talking? Does he even remember that he said that? He was practically asleep! The adult thing to do would be just to ask him, but you weren’t going to kid yourself, no matter how much of him you’ve gotten to know, he is still pretty intimidating. Plus, one of the hardest questions to ask someone is “What are we?” He didn’t even ask you out officially, it was pretty safe to assume you weren’t a couple. Or was it? Oh well, you were going to tell Sakusa you made plans with Bo, and base it off his reaction. That seemed reasonable, right?

You decided to instead take a shower, so you went to do that before you changed into some fresh clothes. You stood in the shower, letting the water run over you as you thought of the possible outcomes of the upcoming situation. Would Sakusa get upset that you were going with Bo? Would he not mind at all? You couldn’t tell if he was the jealous type or not. It might just be best to see what happens when you tell him, you thought as you got out and dried yourself. After putting on your robe, you went out to the living room to see Sakusa lounging on the couch, watching a volleyball match you’re sure he’s seen many times before. He looked up at you and paused the T.V., asking you what you needed.

“I’m going to get coffee with Bokuto-san in a bit, I just wanted to let you know.”

Sakusa felt his mouth dry up a bit, but he remembered how much Bokuto had helped him this past month. You both getting coffee would possibly work out in his favor. He nodded at your response, and asked if there was anything else you needed to say. When you shook your head, he nodded and turned back to the T.V., pressing play but not paying attention to the game he had seen many times before. He fished his phone out of his pocket, thinking of who he could ask for help in this situation. Obviously Bokuto was busy, so he decided on texting Hinata.

Busy?

Sakusa put his phone down for a moment before it vibrated.

No, I’m at Atsumu’s place. Coming over?

Sakusa thought it over for a moment, he didn’t really want Atsumu’s opinion, but he decided it was best. 

Sure, in a bit.

He went to shower and change before heading out. He needed a second opinion on how he was going to make it official with you. He wanted it to be special, so he needed more opinions from people who understood women well (like Hinata).

The time rolled around for you to leave, and you noticed Sakusa was busy getting ready as well. As you walked to put your shoes on, you called out to him.

“Omi-kun! I’m heading out! I’ll see you later!”

Not expecting a response, you were surprised when you heard his footsteps bounding out of his room to meet you at the genkan. He was half dressed, missing his shirt, but he still pulled you into a hug. You weren’t expecting it, but you accepted eagerly, the feeling of the rippling muscles throughout his broad back was an offer you could never refuse. You pulled away with a small smirk. 

“Gonna miss me that much?” You joked.

Sakusa’s face turned pink, getting embarrassed when he realized how desperate his attempt at affection must have seemed. He relaxed when he felt your hand on his arm, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“I’ll be back in a bit. You have plans?”

“I’m going to Atsumu’s, Hinata is there.”

You nodded, wondering what they could possibly talk about. You finished putting on your shoes and waved to Sakusa as you stepped out the door, heading down to the lobby to meet Bokuto. When Bokuto saw you, he beamed and brought you into a bear hug. You reciprocated the hug and grabbed onto the arm he offered out to you to walk to the coffee shop. The walk was pleasant, Bokuto talked of how practice has gone for him and all the shenanigans that happen, making you worry for Sakusa’s sanity. Once you got to the shop, you both ordered your drinks (that Bokuto insisted on paying for) and sat at a table outside. Almost immediately after sitting down, Bokuto shot out the question he had been dying to ask.

“How did the date go‽”

“How did you know about the date??” you asked, bewildered.

“Omi-omi had asked us where he should take you. He also said he asked you out of nowhere because he was just too surprised by how pretty you are.”

Bokuto’s statement made you blush, Sakusa called you “pretty” and “cute” at times, but hearing that he told the others that made you so soft for him. You cleared the thoughts out of your head and began to explain the date to Bo, mentioning the sweet auntie that took care of you two. 

“I love that Obaa-san! She always makes sure to give me extra meat whenever the team goes,” Bokuto exclaimed with a smile.

You smiled and continued, mentioning the umeshu and you and Sakusa holding hands, the makeout session and the sleepover, and finally what he told you before he fell asleep.

“ ‘Mine’ ? So you two are dating?” he asked eagerly.

“Well… I don’t know. He never officially asked me out or anything. I know we made out and stuff but… I don’t think he remembers what he said,” you explained sheepishly. Bokuto acknowledged your words as he took in the situation, thinking of what to say next.

“Why don’t you just ask him?”

Back at Atsumu’s apartment, Sakusa sat at the dining table across Hinata and Atsumu, explaining what happened at your date.

“We went to the restaurant, talked, drank a bit, then we went home.”

“What’d ya do at home?” Atsumu asked with his signature sly smirk.

“We just… kissed, a bit. Nothing bad. She slept with me but nothing happened.” Sakusa explained, embarrassed that he was giving out so many details of his personal life.

“Omi-omi, you shouldn’t be embarrassed that ya made out and had a little sleepover, ‘specially with someone as hot as y/n” Atsumu teased, earning him a kick to the shin from Sakusa. 

“So are you two a couple, officially?” Hinata asked as Atsumu rubbed his sore leg.

“No, I wanted tips from you all on how I should ask her. I wanted it to be special.” 

“Well maybe take her on a really romantic date. Like something sweet and from the heart, like a picnic or something! Girls like different stuff like that.”

Sakusa thought for a minute, he could do that as soon as tomorrow, or even tonight! He wanted to ask you as soon as possible, he wanted to make you his. The thought of you even just out with Bokuto made him a bit uneasy, he just wanted you all to himself. 

Sakusa nodded at Hinata, grateful that he knew just how to treat a girl right, he must have had a lot of free time in Brazil.

As Sakusa said his thank yous and goodbyes to Atsumu and Hinata, he found himself wondering what you and Bokuto could be talking about.

“I’m too nervous to just ask him! He still intimidates me, no matter how much I know him now,” you explained to Bokuto.

“He’s scary, but he’s totally a softie for you!” Bokuto proclaimed. You giggled at his enthusiasm, thinking also about how he said his kouhai was scary. 

“Maybe I’ll try asking him about it tonight, only if it comes up!” You concluded. Bokuto seemed satisfied with your answer. After another hour of catching up, you got a call from your boss.

“Excuse me, please, I’m sorry Bo,” you said as you picked up the phone, Bokuto nodding to signal he understood.

“I’m sorry? Again? By Thursday? O-okay, thank you. Yes. Goodbye,” was all Bokuto heard from the conversation, before you hung up and slammed your head into your hands.

“Sorry Bo, my boss just gave me a ton of work with a tight deadline again, and he can’t get the scripts to me until Monday, so I’m just gonna have a stressful week yet again,” you explained with a frown. Bokuto frowned with you, offering to get you a piece of cake as comfort. You politely declined, but decided you should probably start to head back. Bokuto agreed, and you both started the walk back to your apartment complex. 

“Thank you so much Bo, I had a great time! Text me when you get home,” you said as you gave him a hug. After saying goodbye, you went inside the building to see Sakusa waiting for an elevator. You went up to him and nudged him with your elbow, getting his attention without touching him completely. He turned to you with furrowed eyebrows, but softened his face when he realized it was you. You smiled up at him, he couldn’t see your smile under your mask, but he could tell you were by the way your eyes crinkled at the corners. He did the same as the door to the empty elevator opened, motioning for you to go in. After a quiet ride, you both walked straight out the elevator to the door of the apartment, and Sakusa was the first to grab his keys. He opened the door and you both went in, slipping into house shoes and going straight to wash your hands in the kitchen. After you finished, you went to your room, changing into house clothes and thinking of a way to subtly make the conversation one where you could slip in the question you needed the answer to.

In his room, Sakusa was changing and trying to decide on a plan of action to ask you on yet another date. He decided he could order takeout and take it on a picnic dinner date with you, under the stars. Or would you rather eat something homemade? Takeout seemed like a viable option since it would be faster, and he  _ is _ barely planning this out at 1 p.m. He finished changing and made his way to your door, eager to ask. So eager, in fact, he forgot to knock.

“Y/n, I wanted to ask you some-” Sakusa started, his words interrupted by shock as he looked at you, trying your best to cover your exposed chest. He immediately closed the door and apologized, cursing at himself for being so stupid. 

“Y/n, I’m so sorry, I wanted to ask you something and I was just too caught up in my thoughts, I’m very sorry,” Sakusa said through the door.

“It’s fine, Omi-kun. Don’t worry about it, you can come in now,” you said, curious as to what Sakusa wanted to ask you.

He opened the door carefully, a blush covering his face. He shyly looked up at you, looking for any trace of uncomfort. When he couldn’t find any, he continued. 

“Would you like to go on another date tonight?” He asked, suddenly unsure of whether you would accept.

You smiled. “Of course, what time?” you asked, looking at the clock on your nightstand.

“7:30? Once the sun sets,” Sakusa said, relief in his voice.

You nodded up at him and he had a small smile across his face. He said he was going to the store, which surprised you, but you didn’t ask questions. He stepped forward and kissed the top of your head, an act of intimacy you hadn’t expected. He left your room, leaving you with warm cheeks.

Sakusa left for the store, a place he didn’t particularly like, but he would do anything to make you smile. There, he picked up a picnic basket, one large enough to hold whatever takeout you two would get, a blanket, and a bottle of umeshu. He also grabbed some sparkling water, in case you opted to not drink. He was in and out, not spending any more time in the store than he had to. 

Once it was 7, Sakusa ordered the takeout, getting you vegetable stir fry with white rice, the meal you always ordered without fail. He added in a banana rice pudding dessert, something he remembered hearing you say you liked. The food came and he immediately packed it up as you left your room, ready for whatever he had planned. You saw the picnic basket and your eyes immediately lit up, finally understanding why Sakusa had told you to dress comfortably. You almost felt like you were going to tear up, no one had ever planned such a romantic date for you. You felt your face heat up when he looked down at you.

“Pretty. Ready?” 

You nodded, smiling from his compliment. You both put on your masks and shoes and left the apartment, headed for the park that was a short walk from the building. After arriving, Sakusa laid out the blanket he bought and set down the basket, holding your hand in his as he sat down. He opened the basket and pulled out the food, excited to loosen up and talk so he could be more comfortable asking you to be his girlfriend. He set your food down in front of you, offering you a glass of umeshu. You nodded, deciding you would need at least a little bit to give you the confidence to ask him if you two were dating.

You two drank and ate, enjoying each other’s company and talking of anything and everything, from childhood pets (Sakusa had a dog he adored so much he hasn’t had the heart to get a new one since) to embarrassing memories (the time you fell in a puddle and still had to go to class in sopping wet clothes during your university days). After finishing your food and the bottle of umeshu, you both laid on the blanket and stargazed. You both laid in a comfortable silence, holding hands, until you both spoke up at the same time.

“I need to ask you something”

“Oh”

“You first”

You both laughed, and you allowed Sakusa to talk. 

“I want you to ask first, don’t worry about it,” he said, turning his head to see you still staring at the stars above.

You took a deep breath, deciding you had to ask now that you brought it up. 

“Are we… are we a couple?”

Sakusa stared at you, eyes wide. “Can I ask my question?” 

You were confused (and a little hurt) as to why he didn’t answer your question, but you nodded for him to continue. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked, pushing himself up onto his forearms to get a better look at your face, illuminated by the bright moon and stars.

You stared at him, mouth agape. You sat up and felt your face burn, glad that he wouldn’t be able to tell in the lighting. Shocked was an understatement, you weren’t expecting him to ask you that at all. You couldn’t find any words to say, so you just nodded. A feeling of warmth overcame you, a feeling of happiness. You had been crushing on Sakusa for so long, and actually hearing those words come out of his mouth was like a dream you never wanted to awake from. Your thoughts were interrupted when he spoke up again.

“I want to hear you say it.” 

His assertive words made you rub your thighs together slightly. “Yes, I want to be your girlfriend,” you said, too shy to meet his eyes. He picked up your chin, forcing you to stare into his deep gaze. You could tell there was something different in his eyes, they were soft and full of an emotion you’ve never seen in them before. He was smiling at you, his feelings evident on his face and eyes for the first time. He really liked you. Slowly, he leaned forward, closing the space between your lips. It obviously wasn’t the first time you two had kissed, but it felt different this time. A different aura surrounded it. Your first kiss was lustrous, the second was passionate, but this one felt… exciting. There was more to it, a promise of a future was behind this kiss. 

You both pulled away, the tingling of the chaste kiss still lingering on your lips. Sakusa opened his arms and you leaned into his embrace, an overall warmth flooding through you both. You really were his.

The walk back to the apartment was… normal. Nothing changed drastically, you were still complaining of work and your deadlines while Sakusa held your hand. This is what he wanted most, for you to stay… well, you. Having the same “roommates” dynamic while being able to show each other affection and care, that is what he hoped the next level of your relationship would be.

Once you reached the apartment, you both changed into loungewear and settled onto the couch to watch a movie. You begged Sakusa to put on your favorite rom-com, and he obliged, just to see the goofy smile you put on when he did. The movie was playing and you were cuddled up to his side, happy as can be, with your new boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend.  _ Sakusa Kiyoomi, your boyfriend. It had a nice ring to it. You snuggled closer into him and his arm wrapped around you, his hand landing low on your waist. You didn’t think much of it as his thumb soothingly rubbed up and down, heating up where his palm rested. As the movie went on, his hand seemed to move south ever so slightly, until it landed right on the curve of your hip. 

Sakusa could barely control himself. He kept the blanket bunched onto his lap, hoping you wouldn’t notice his straining erection. He felt like a horny teen, barely being able to keep it in his pants because his girlfriend was cuddled up next to him, looking absolutely stunning in just a big t-shirt and spandex shorts. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so desperate for someone, he probably never has. Something about you was so different, it had him reaching for your ass over the course of almost a quarter of the movie. Not like he was paying attention to it in the first place. His hand finally reached the peak of your hip, and it seemed like you hadn’t paid him any mind. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, his voice a step higher than usual. He cleared his throat as you nodded and giggled softly.

You weren’t stupid, you knew where this was going. 

Sakusa’s hand moved, he started just by running it up the side of your hip for a bit, but soon after he was massaging and squeezing at your ass. The movie was almost over, so you had two choices. Either you wait for the movie to finish and tease him, or you give in to him. You looked up at him, debating your choices. He met your gaze, and once you saw the desperation in his eyes, you knew. You needed him. 

Before he could register what was happening, you had already flipped your leg over his lap, pushing the blanket off as you straddled him on the couch. Your lips met his, greeting him with a feverish kiss that felt much like the first one you two ever shared. His hands instantly landed on your waist, sliding under your shirt to grip your bare skin. Your moans felt like an invitation to him, but he still pulled away to ask if it was okay. “Yes, I need you,” you said, gasping as his mouth connected to your neck. He left sloppy kisses all down your neck until he found the spot that made you squirm in his grasp. He hummed as he bit down and sucked on the spot right below your ear, making you grind down onto his lap.

Sakusa didn’t want to go all the way tonight. Well, he did, but he also wanted to take things slow with you, so when he felt you grinding down onto his already hard cock, he quickly thought of something to satisfy both of you without fully having sex.

He released his mouth from your neck with a pop, a bruise already forming there. He smirked, he loved being able to leave his mark on you. His hands traveled up your shirt, calloused fingers running over your nipples, raising goosebumps to your skin. You didn’t bother to wear a bra around him, you never did, mostly because you were comfortable like that, but also partly to try to get his attention (which worked). He pinched the mounds with his forefinger and thumb, drinking up the moans spilling from your mouth. He tugged on your shirt and you got the hint, removing it with one quick pull. His eyes were then glued to your chest, he felt his dick pulse as he took in the sight of your body. He had seen it before, but he finally got to appreciate and stare now. You tried covering up, getting shy from his hungry gaze, but grabbed your wrists and softly moved them.

“You’re so fucking perfect baby,” Sakusa practically growled, causing you to whimper. His deep voice combined with the new pet name shot more arousal down to your already soaking core. He latched onto your chest, sucking on one of your nipples and pinching the other as he brought his hand farther down, his thumb slipping under the waistband of your shorts. He looked up to you, still attached to your chest, for approval. As soon as you nodded, he was pulling them off of you. You stood up to fully take them off, turning around and deciding to give him a show. Sakusa stood up as well, taking his shirt and sweatpants off to reveal his dick straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs. You turned back around, and you two stared at each other, only covered by the thin fabrics of your underwear.

Sakusa took a step toward you, grabbing your hand and leading you towards his bedroom. You quickly followed, excited yet nervous for what was to come. He sat on the edge of his bed, bringing you to his lap, except you were only sitting on one of his legs. He flexed his thigh, causing you to moan and roll your hips for more friction. He smirked, he knew you were going to like this. 

“You like that baby? Don’t be shy,” Sakusa purred into your ear, urging you to continue. You rolled your hips again as he flexed his thigh, the rippling muscles bringing such a delicious pleasure to your throbbing clit. “Do you want to take these off, princess?” he asked, snapping the waistband of your panties. You nodded shyly as you stood up and quickly took them off, going to sit back down onto Sakusa’s thigh. Sakusa shuddered as he felt your dripping pussy directly on his thigh. You would think he was disgusted, but by the way his cock twitched in his boxers, you knew he was enjoying it just as much as you. Softly, he bounced his leg, making you dizzy with pleasure as you grabbed onto his shoulders to hold yourself up. You rode his thigh, rolling your hips quickly. 

Sakusa let out a loud groan when he felt your hand reach down to palm his dick through his underwear; you pawed at the waistband, trying to get him to release himself from them. You were eager to see, the outline already being the most impressive you’ve ever seen. He quickly pulled them down, causing his erection to spring out against his stomach. You couldn’t help but whimper when you finally saw it, feeling yourself get more wet at just the sight. He was well above average in length and girth, you knew there was going to have to be a lot of prep before that happened. You stopped staring and wrapped your hand around it, your fingertips barely meeting each other. You gathered precum from his head to lubricate your hand and you continued to pump his length. He hissed as you gave him a handjob, you squeezed the head as you brought your hand up, just the way he liked it.

Sakusa usually lasted long, but he knew he was in trouble as soon as he saw your hand struggle to wrap around his fat cock. He was going to finish embarrassingly early, but he felt it was okay since he knew you were close too, the tempo of your hips becoming erratic and your moans became pitchy.

“Gonna cum for me, princess? We might f-finish together,” Sakusa groaned into your ear, his release coming closer as you pumped his length. You only managed to whimper out a soft “yeah~” 

Your orgasm washed over you suddenly, you couldn’t remember if you were moving or if Sakusa continued to move your hips for you, your eyes shut tight while you rode it out. Your hand squeezed his dick as you came, causing him to let out a low groan as he released into your hand, wrapping his around yours to finish him off. Panting as you came down from your high, you looked at Sakusa with a fucked out expression. That excited him, if you were that fucked out over riding his thigh, he couldn’t wait for you to ride his dick. 

You gave him a tired smile, you just wanted to sleep, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to, covered in sweat and body fluids. 

“Let’s get in the shower, we can wash up then we’ll sleep in your bed. Sounds good?” Sakusa asked, already picking you up to take you to the restroom. You let out a small giggle, he didn’t give you much of a choice.

In the shower, Sakusa wouldn’t let you do anything for yourself. He washed you up from head to toe, leaving you feeling cleaner than ever. You sat in the tub, nearly falling asleep as Sakusa washed himself. Once he finished, he dried you off and even helped you put your robe on. His aftercare was so soft, you were surprised. He put on his robe and carried you to your room, letting you get dressed in new pajamas on your own. He was going to join you after changing and putting his sheets in the wash. 

Sakusa finished putting his sheets in the wash and he went to your room. Not surprisingly, he found you fast asleep. Careful not to wake you, he crawled onto the bed, getting comfortable under the covers. You cuddled up to him in your sleep, causing him to blush slightly as he wrapped an arm around you. He kissed the top of your head before closing his eyes to fall asleep. This was it, this was exactly what he wanted.

He finally had it.

You. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i hope you all liked it!! i will be uploading my request fills from tumblr (which are basically drabbles) into here next week so look out for that! pls leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed!!


	14. stress reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa helps y/n relieve her stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being away for so long!! The new semester has officially started, idk why I feel better writing when I actually have work to do but oh well here we are!

Lunch was happening later than usual at MSBY practice. Sakusa’s glare was a bit lighter than usual, and everyone noticed. The wait for the lunch break was almost unbearable. As soon as the group of men sat down at their usual spot, questions began to bark out at Sakusa. 

“You finally hit it, didn’t ya, Omi?” “Omi-san, did you officially ask her?” 

Sakusa rolled his eyes at Atsumu’s comment, but decided to answer the questions from him and Hinata, Bokuto’s eager stare urging him along.

“Yes, she’s my girlfriend now. Urusai, Miya.” He said, with a glare towards Atsumu, who was looking back with a smirk.

“Well, did ya do anything else?” Atsumu continued to ask. Sakusa looked at the other two men who were trying to act nonchalant, but the curiosity on their faces spoke for themselves. He was more of a reserved person, so revealing his personal life was a bit embarrassing to him.

“Nothing went…inside anywhere, I’ll just say that.”

Atsumu giggled slightly while Hinata and Bokuto nodded their heads in understanding. They knew he wouldn’t give many more details than that. 

“So what’s y/n up to today, anyway? How is she?” Hinata asked.

“She’s at home busy with work, I’m afraid she’s going to overwork herself like she did last week. That boss of hers sounds like a nightmare, but they know y/n is great at what she does.”

The players at the table nodded their heads and continued to eat, changing the subject to the upcoming game they had next week.

By the time Sakusa got home and showered, you were barely finishing up the 10th and final page of the day. Your eyes were fatigued and you had a horrible screen headache, but you were finally done for the day. You threw yourself onto the bed, your muscles aching in all sorts of ways from sitting too long. You wanted so badly to relax, but the stress inside you was too much to ignore. After laying for a moment, you heard the familiar soft knock at your door. 

“It’s open,” you called out weakly.

Sakusa opened the door to your room and wasn’t surprised to see you looking… not your best. He could tell you didn’t feel too great just by your appearance and your tone of voice. Immediately, he went to your side and began rubbing his hands up and down your back. 

“Would you like me to run you a bath? I’ll make some dinner while you’re in there.”

Tears began to well in your eyes from the sweet notion. No one has ever been so caring before, you didn’t even know what to say back to him. You nodded slowly and before you knew it, you were being swept up and taken to the restroom. You sat on the closed toilet seat and watched as Sakusa began the bath, waiting for the water to heat up before closing the drain, throwing in a bath bomb when the water was high enough. To his surprise, you undressed while he was finishing up, earning you a heated kiss. Once Sakusa pulled away, he looked you up and down.

“Just stay in your robe once you’re finished, you won’t need anything else tonight.”

Sakusa’s words went straight to your core, you didn’t know what was going to happen but you were definitely excited for it. You managed to relax a little in the bath, momentarily forgetting your stressors, only thinking of what Sakusa had planned for you. 

Dinner with Sakusa was filled with sexual tension. You purposefully left your robe low and pushed together your breasts at times, just to try to get a reaction. Having Sakusa as your boyfriend was an incredible thing to say, he was so attractive, you almost couldn’t believe he could see you the same way you saw him. After a dinner of vegetable stir fry, the both of you went to the restroom to brush your teeth. The longest two minutes of your life happened then, sneaking glances of each other in the mirror as you brushed your teeth and tongue. 

You were led to Sakusa’s bedroom and were immediately laid onto his bed. He undid the tie to your robe, throwing the plush material to the side while his eyes were glued to your body, running them up and down every curve, dimple, and mark you had. His hands did the same, creating shivers all over you. His touch felt like fire against your skin, the fire of pleasure burning throughout your body. His lips met yours, but only for a moment. He trailed down, kissing and suckling the point he knew you liked. The mark he left from earlier was fading, and he made it a point to darken it to his liking. Not long after, he continued his way down, latching onto your chest and sucking your already hard nipples. Your hands found their way to his hair, tugging lightly at the curly black locks. He went lower, leaving sloppy kisses down your abdomen. Sakusa hooked his arms under your thighs, bringing your pussy closer to his face. You squealed a bit, embarrassed to have him so close. 

“So fucking pretty,” he breathed out, his voice alone causing you to clench onto nothing, which he took a note of. He smirked at this, you were so desperate and he hadn’t done much yet. He brought one of his arms down, allowing himself to run his middle finger up and down your slit. You moaned embarrassingly loud at the light contact, covering your mouth afterward. 

“No, I wanna hear you, princess,” Sakusa said, looking up at you while he continued to tease you with his long finger. Your moans turned into whimpers as you became impatient, your clit throbbing from lack of attention. After what felt like forever, he slowly slid in his finger, your muscles clenching hard around just his finger. Sakusa felt his dick twitch at the feeling, he couldn’t wait until he would be able to feel you around his cock. 

He continued to finger you, adding in another finger when you seemed comfortable. To your surprise, he licked a stripe up your clit, eliciting a loud moan from you. He latched his mouth onto your clit, licking and sucking while he curled his fingers inside you. His tongue drew circles around the bundle of nerves as he pressed against the spongy spot inside of you, causing you to arch your back in pleasure. With his other arm, he held you down, pressing his hand down on your lower abdomen. This created a pressure that was unlike anything you’d ever felt, but it was an amazing feeling. You felt the familiar knot in your stomach, your orgasm was coming quickly. 

“Don’t stop please don’t stop,” you chanted, Sakusa humming in acknowledgement. This sent you over the edge, along with his relentless fingers and tongue. You moaned out Sakusa’s name, loud and proud, as your orgasm washed over you. As you came down from your high, you felt Sakusa still between your legs, rubbing his hands over your thighs, soothing you down. 

“Was that a good stress reliever?” He asked, a smirk evident in his voice.

You looked down at him and were met with his dark eyes staring up at you. The lower half of his face was wet from the previous activities, much to your embarrassment. You giggled and flopped back down onto his bed. You watched him leave the room and come back with a towel, which he used to wipe his face and your lower half. He escorted you to your room and let you change into pajamas as he changed his sheets. You knew you both would have to sleep in your own rooms for the night because of the differing schedules, but you knew it would make your weekend sleepovers more interesting, so you didn’t complain.

After getting ready for bed, Sakusa went to your room to say goodnight to you. 

“Goodnight, princess,” Sakusa said to you, giving you a sweet kiss. “Sleep well.”

“After that, I’ll be sleeping well for weeks,” you said to him, giggling as you kissed him back.

Sakusa snaked his arms around your waist, smirking at your comment. “If you ever feel stressed again, don’t be afraid to ask for some help,” he began, kissing you in between phrases. “Or if you just want me to do it, I don’t think I could ever refuse. I might even ask myself, you just taste so sweet.” He whispered the last words into your ear, making you shiver at the thought. You playfully slapped him away, not wanting him to notice your goosebumps. Sakusa chuckled at your flustered self, and gave you one last kiss at the top of your head before going back to his room. You laid down in your bed, your muscles finally relaxing as you closed your eyes and cuddled into the sheets. Tomorrow was a new day, and you wouldn’t stress yourself out as much as you did today.

Well, maybe you would. For research purposes, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments/kudos are appreciated and loved!! Thank you all, I love you and happy new year! <3

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any suggestions or feedback lmk!! everything is appreciated ah.


End file.
